True Peace
by Policy
Summary: Madara's plans for peace would never be genuine. He had a better plan, one that all would follow or die opposing.(Hokage Naruto. Will grow dark)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Progenitor

The heavens fell with rain pouring down in overflows as the ominous dark sky boomed with thunder. Sharingan eyes stared up into the clouds observing the discharge of atmospheric electricity. They stared, unblinking as a vivid flash of light moved at speeds invisible to human eye from one cloud to another and discharged with the power of one million volts that came crashing down to earth.

The ground shook as the sound of thunder so powerful rumbled in the sky, that the once great landmark that stood over all of Iwagakure no Sato collapsed into a pile of rubble from the sheer _sound_. The pinwheels of the eternal mangekyō sharingan that were once looking at cumulonimbus cloud used for 'Kirin' now turned to the rubble of Tsuchikage's palace. Uchiha Sasuke observed the collapse of the palace waiting a moment for the noise to stop before he turned his gaze to the horizon admiring the result of his new, or should he say, _improved_ jutsu.

A barring mountain range, that were once filled with narrow waterfalls, now blackened and instantly evaporated from the thousands of lightning strikes that struck them came into sight. Buildings being once composed of rock and stone; shaped from large, elevated formations of rock into tower-like structures now were little more than rubble. They were the first to fall against the lightning strikes. He smirked. _N__othing could hold against the power of lightning__._

Many of the cliffs that these amazing stone structures were built upon were now collapsed, the very stone nearly turned to _dust_. Yes, the results of the improved Kirin had been better than he expected. Way better. He thought it couldn't be done, he had even doubted _himself, _but he had. They don't call him a genius for nothing. Kirin had been the perfect lightning technique, using the very power of nature against your foes. Natural lightning built up directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power…and perfect control needed to shape and guide the lightning to the target. Perfection.

The jutsu was still only a one shot, but he had improved that one shot to continue to a thousand hits.

After Kirin struck the target the nimbus clouds would continue to discharge lightning on a wide scale with relatively the same amount of power as the first strike. 10 000 lightning strikes hitting the same general area for exactly ten seconds. He had been counting. One single bolt of lightning strikes the earth 100 times in one second. That same single lightning bolt contains one million volts of electricity. Now because of Kirin being unnatural like normal lightning and saturated with chakra its voltage power was doubled, and with his improvement he made sure that 100 lightning strikes followed after Kirin. 100 lightning bolts each striking the earth 100 times in the span of _ten seconds_. The result. Absolute carnage.

What was once one of the great five, Iwagakure no Sato, was nothing more than ruins.

YxYxY

(Ruins Of Iwagakure)

Sasuke now returned his gaze back to the Tsuchikage's palace; well… what once _was_ a palace. He let out a deep sigh feeling the strain on his chakra pathways as they gradually replenished themselves. This day took its tole on him. And the improved Kirin took _a lot_ of chakra. A grunt escaped his lips as he rolled the collar bone of his shoulders hearing the small 'cracks' as his bones stretched. He adjusted his position on the rubble slab he was sitting on, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the collapse structure he was currently resting. Kirin. It was his hidden trump card during his fight with Itachi ─ he paused tilting his head back up to look at the evaporating nimbus cloud.

_Oh_ what Itachi would say to him if he had witnessed what he had done today?

Would he be disappointed? Angry? Ashamed?

Of course, he was only following _orders._

He continued to ponder the thought before he turned his gaze to black flames that were slowly turning the body of an Iwa ninja into ash. He wrinkled his nose; the smell of burning flesh was becoming quite unpleasant now. Continuing his previous thought process, the chakra needed for Kirin was very little. He had used his _Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu _ to produce the necessary storm conditions, plus there was the heat from Itachi's _Amaterasu _to further help in producing the perfect storm

When he had given the signal to attack Iwa, he aimed Amaterasu in the sky directly above the village while he the bulk of their military was in combat from the joint invasion. Before the attack he made sure to have _Katon_ specialist surround the 20 km village at four even points in the form of circle. They were then, on seeing his_ Amaterasu_, to fire at its point in the sky with their_ Katon_ to help build up the necessary storm conditions for his Kirin. It took quite a while to build it up the storm. He had to admit, those Suna ninja knew how to be a distraction. He looked around at the result of Nimbus cloud built up by flames hotter than the sun with continuous fire helping to increasing the temperature. To direct such energy, such enormous power, nearly drained all his chakra.

He long since let the eternal shift back into its normal three tomoe state. The drain was becoming too much for him to maintain it. Though he kept on his sharingan, he had mastered it to the stage that Itachi had with keeping it activated for extended periods of time, with minimal to very little drain on his chakra levels. He let out a small chuckle in thought, he had actually surpassed Itachi in that area because his chakra could replenish while his sharingan was still activated. But slower than the usual replenish speed if it was deactivated.

His train of thought was interrupted when he sensed a rapidly approaching chakra source. He turned his head slightly to the right, allowing his sharingan to peek out of his bangs to see a Root ANBU appear in the form of leaf _Konoha-Shunshin_. His eyes narrowed in annoyance when leaves hit his face.

"Why so gloom Sasuke"? The ANBU asked after a minute of Sasuke just looking at him like he wanted to Amaterasu him right then and there. "You missing dickless"? He continued, "I can send him a message if you want". He was so glad Sasuke couldn't see the grin hidden beneath his mask.

_He's grinning under that mask, I can feel it. I can kill him real quick, no one would know. It would be painless. No. I would want him to feel every bit of it when I shove my Chidori right through his ..._Sasuke stopped his thoughts there. It wouldn't look good if he killed the Root leader. Even though he was a freak.

"Report Sai." Sasuke growled out through clenched teeth. He was enjoying the silence.

"Straight to business as usual, eh Sasuke". He lightly rolled his shoulder eying his seated position. "I'm kinda tired as well mind if I join you on your rock stump". Sauske was seated on a huge slab or rock that was from the collapsed rubble of the Iwa administration building that once was directly in front of Tsuchikage's palace, now too collapsed. Sai had been working non-stop for nearly 15 hours. His legs needed some rest and the rock looked so _inviting_. The artist in him took over as he looked over at the rock. It had an o'so _perfect_ seating position.

_I would say about 2 and half…no 3 metres long. Smooth surface, no bumps. Excellent. Hmm?_ _Maybe when I get home I should paint this beautiful rock. What to call it? _He grabbed his chin in thought. A perfect name came to mind. _Ah, it shall be called …The Sasuke Ro-_ … His train of though was interrupted by a massive killing intent coming from directly infront of him.

If looks could kill, he would be explaining to Kami the reason why he was sent to her at the tender age of 19.

Through the eyeholes of his ANBU mask he saw Sasuke, with his head now turned fully towards him, glaring at him with his eternal mangekyō sharingan activated and lighting cracking around his seated form.

"Report. Sai". It was not a request.

_Oh shit. S_ai held his hand up in a placating gesture.

"Maa maa, calm down Sasuke". He said through a nervous laugh. " I'm tired, can't I rest first than give my report"?

Sasuke's expression didn't change

_Fuck. _ He had tried to stall for as long as he could, but it was only a matter of time before Sasuke found out the truth. With a heavy sigh he lowered his hands and said what was probably going to be his last words.

"We lost the Tsuchikage's daughter, Kurotsuchi". He said a silent prayer as the lightning crackling around Sasuke came to halt. The expression remained, "She got out the rest of them".

YxYxY

(Meanwhile Konohagakure: Hokage Tower)

The Hokage of Konoha stood atop of the newly rebuilt Hokage tower observing the rebuilt village of Konoha. Ever since the attack of the Akatsuki leader 'Pain' he had reduced the mighty hidden village to a ….crater. The best architects and builders in all of the elemental nations that were hired by the Daimyo himself, received a blank check on building a bigger and better Konoha. The results were impressive, most impressive in deed. First off the village was no longer a crater. _He had to thank the Doton specialist for that. _The once dome buildings that inhabited the village were now varied in shapes and sizes ranging from rectangles and squares to structures of stone and steel.

Buildings were semicircular arches, pilasters and lintels, columns and domes. They were slightly more clustered together, but that emphasized the beauty of the buildings making them all the more magnificent. Looking at the architecture of the village from the centre he had to let out a small smile form on his face. He specifically asked for the Hokage tower to be built in the village centre so he could have a 360 degree view of the entire village. This was _his_ Konoha know. _His_ responsibility.

"Hokage-sama". His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of none other than the famous Sharingan no Kakashi appearing in a Shunshin behind him.

He turned and nodded his head in acknowledgement towards him.

"Kakashi". He greeted. He returned his gaze back to the village continuing without pause. "What news do you bring"?

"It's done. Sasuke's done it", he let out a small sigh. "We have majority of their military under our control. The joint attack invasion with Sunagakure was unexpected. Even for them.

The Hokage nodded his head. He had no doubt the attack would be a surprise.

"And what of Iwagakure" He asked turning his gaze back to Kakashi meeting the blank look of his single lone eye.

"Destroyed" Kakashi answered after a few seconds of a staring contest.

Blue eyes searched his face before the Hokage returned his gaze back to the village.

"Good". Kakashi neither heard pain or joy in the voice. Just plain apathy. "Dismissed".

Kakashi gave a stiff bow to Hokages back then disappeared in the same way he appeared. But, he didn't leave before given the Hokage a pained look.

Iwagakure had become a threat to the peace he had established two years after the end of the fourth shinobi war. He could not allow it to continue to exist

The lives of 100 000 citizens rested on his shoulders.

He made a promise to a dieing friend that he would find the answer to peace in this world.

He would _kill _without hesitation anyone or anything a threat to his village.

_And_ _his peace._

Believe it.

**That's a rap. Review and criticism welcomed. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all who have viewed my story. Now on with the show**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

Chapter 2: Escalation

YxYxY

( 10 Months Prior to the Iwa Attack: Konoha Training Ground 15)

Konohamaru dropped himself into the ground to save his head from decapitation just in time as a sword made of pure lightning chakra nicked the tip off his hair cutting a few strands. He quickly rolled to his right from his prone position just as the same sword that tried to take his head off came down to finish the job.

He used the momentum of his role to spring himself up to standing position as he quickly analyzed the situation he was in.

When Naruto-nii, _he quickly corrected himself_, Hokage-sama head said that he would be receiving a training partner to help bolster his skills because he had been unsatisfied with how they were. He didn't think it would be _him._ Though thinking about the other day, he most likely deserved what was coming to him.

He let his mind drift to day when he had publicly challenged the Hokage to a fight at the genin public test. _He developed an awesome new jutsu and what better way than to test it against the Hokage himself. _Things didn't go as planned. He didn't even remember what happened. One minute he was yelling that he was gonna win and the next second he felt the sensation of flying

Then everything went black.

The Hokage, after his swift victory, had told him when he had woken up to find himself in Konoha General Hospital that he had gotten tired of listening to his yelling and _tapped _him in the head. Translation: I knocked you so hard you flew like a sack of shit.

He then criticized that his skills were unsatisfactory because when he _was his age, _and if he had been fighting _him, as in you, you scarf wearing monkey. _He would have been able to stomp a mud whole in him if had one armed tied behind his back and was a crippled _at the same time_. He begged to differ. _Excuse_ him for not being the jinchuurki to the most powerful tailed beast, a kage level shinobi, and the saviour of the ninja world all at the _fucking _tender age of 16. _He wasn't even 16 yet. _He was still at the adolescent and very foolish age of 15!

_He didn't_ ─ a kick that felt like the ones from that green spandex weirdo hit him directly in the stomach and sent him flying directly across the training field with only the hard bark of a tree to cushion the landing. He let out a pained cry as his impact caused the tree to crack.

A pained groan escaped his lips as he fell face first into the grass around the tree. _Damn. _He let a pained felt like he would lose the contents of his stomach from his morning breakfast.

"Never allow your mind wander in a fight, Konohamaru," Came the reply of Sasuke as he slowly lowered his leg from the position that had sent the young Chunin flying. "A distracted mind will only get you _killed_," he finished narrowing his eyes for emphasis.

Konohamaru slowly brought himself to his feet. When his head stopped spinning the clear image of Sasuke standing with a hand on his hip, in his grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with its blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, came into view. The purple robe belt tied around his waist swayed slight in the wind as a soft breeze blew through the area. With that gunbai on his back he made for an intimidating figure.

Even without the sharingan activated.

And to put salt in the wound Sasuke was giving him a look like he was a waste of time.

He gritted his teeth together as he dusted the dirt off his pale green jacket and brown pants. He made sure to swipe the back of his opened chunin vest to get the dirt that remained. He observed his scarf as flew through the breeze. Must of flew off his neck from that kick.

"You know when Naruto told me to you needed training; I didn't think the skills of the last Sarutobi would be so pitiful," Sasuke added still giving him the same look. He turned his gaze to a flock of birds flying in the trees, as if they were more interesting than what he had been looking at previously. "It would seem that the Sandaime Hokage was the only prodigy that truly stood out in your clan," he continued in his usual monotone voice.

Thanks to his hair which was now longer, his smirk was hidden behind his bangs as he felt a massive chakra spike coming directly in from of him.

_One more push _he thought to himself as he masked his face back into the same look he had given him from before.

"Didn't Naruto teach you some skills?" He let out a snort. "Guess only a _dobe _can train another _dobe. _

Chakra that was once growing at alarming levels now spiked out uncontrollably causing the grass to flatten and tress to bend as powerful chakra saturated the air.

_Perfect. _The look Konohamaru was giving him made him tense his back muscles in readiness for anything. He still kept up his appearance of apathy and let his hand remain on his hip.

"I don't care if you insult me or compare me to the jiji," he bit out through clenched teeth. "I probably could never compare to him….but if you talk bad about Naruto-nii". He paused for emphasis. "I'll kill you!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan as the chunin hands began to blur into hand seals almost too fast for it to read. He had to cover his face as an ash cloud was blown into his field of vision. Impressive thinking. Providing zero visibility for your opponent was a tensed in preparation as looking around with his sharingan he couldn't see through the ash.

Of course he could have easily blown away the ash cloud with a swing from his gunbai, but why_ spoil the fun?_

Directly behind him Konohamaru clicked his teeth together that sparked an explosion in the ash cloud. He wasn't surprised as Sasuke's form fly out of the explosion area like he hadn't just been in the centre of it. Not even one speck of dirt staining his clothes. He snarled and quickly blurred through another set of hand seals.

Sauske appeared a few metres in front of him but had to quickly leap to the right a as a fireball exploded at his previous position.

He had to again repeat his previous action as another fire ball exploded the area he had been. He back flipped out of the way of an incoming one sliding to halt as he turned finding himself in an empty training ground. He felt a spike of chakra coming directly behind him and quickly turned to see a fireball that was twice the size of the last three speeding towards him.

No time to dodge. He quickly sped through the hands seals and called molded the katon chakra in the tenketsu of his throat. _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! _

A massive explosion was the result of two fireballs colliding. The impact causing Sasuke to turn his head to side as hot air hit his face.

He then lifted his head as he saw Konohamru running full speed towards him in a charge.

_Idiot. _He thought with a shake of his head. While he was fast for a Chunin, charging at a stronger opponent was suicide. Not unless you were …wait a second. The sharingan picked up an erratic network. Almost as if it was going to ─ he quickly jumped backwards as the Kage-Bunshin in front of him exploded. The shockwave of the explosion knocked him on to his back, but he quickly sprung up to a crouched position as saw an army of bunshin directly in front of him.

_Can't be compared to the Sandaime my ass. _ This kid was well on his way to surpassing him.

Pushing that thought aside. He quickly charged forward in blur moving at speeds the Kage-Bunshin could not follow. He was sure the feedback of another Bunshin-Daibakuha was too much for the brain of user. It was time for some offense.

The first clone fell from a swift punch to the forehead. The second a kick to chest. The third a vicious upper-cut to the jaw. Sasuke never lost momentum, he merely danced his way around the clones as he fluidly moved from one to another as he kicked, flipped, punched, dodged, and parried. It was the perfect embodiment of floating like a butterfly, but stinging like a bee.

He paused for a split second then continued on with his movements. _Too much time around __Killer B__ was bad for the mind_

He narrowed his eyes as he viewed a clone at the back of army with a chakra network making it stand out like the sun compared to a candle. It was preparing a justu, a jutsu that would most likely take him and the rest of them out while he was distracted. He dodged the fist of a clone aiming for his head and using the momentum of his dodge grabbed the arm of the bunshin and threw him into a row of others that quickly dispelled.

He eyed the dissipating smoke. Hmm? The memory of the kage-bunshin gets transferred back to the user. The kid wasn't using another bunshin-daibakuha because the feedback was too much for him. The more chakra in the clone, the greater the feedback. That's why bunshin-daibakudha was rarely used. Who would want to receive the memory of themselves blowing up? He glanced back at the clone about to finish its jutsu.

A wicked idea came to his mind.

He dropped into a dead sprint to the same clone just as it was to finish what would look like a massive donton attack. His speed was too great, flashing by the bunshin too fast for their eyes to follow.

The kage-bunshin didn't realize where he was until he appeared directly in front of it.

He then with all the power his right leg could provide kicked it. _Directly in the groin_.

The results. As he expected. This bunshin had more chakra then the rest of them so therefore if it was destroyed it would have a greater feedback to the brain of the other clones than a normal one would. The other kage-bunshin literally felt the feeling of getting kicked in the balls.

It gave him a _heart wrenching _look before it dispelled

The bunshin stopped dead in their tracks before their hands grabbed their sacs as they dropped to the ground in pain. One by one they all dispelled, the pain becoming too much for them to handle.

"Bastard!" Came the pained cry as Konohamaru stumbled out of the forest inhabiting the training ground revealing himself.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed his balls in pain as tears rolled down his eyes. "Y-you s-sick b-bastered!"He yelled out in anguish.

Sasuke blinked. Then scratched his head. _Oops. _Maybe he over did it.

"I'm telling Naruto-nii!" He was sniffling now. His tears had stopped though.

He slowly rose to his knee and held up a ram sign before disappearing in a shunshin.

Sasuke was left alone in the training field to ponder the thought that maybe using a wide scale katon jutsu would have been more… _effective_ in dealing with the clones

(7 minutes and 30 seconds later: Hokage Tower)

─"then he just kicked my kage-bunshin directly in the balls!" Sasuke walked into the Hokages office just catching the end of Konohamru's experience at training ground 15.

"What kind of a trainer kicks their trainee in the balls!" he shouted pointing at the offending person.

"Arrest him Hokage-samma! Punish him throw him in jail!" he continued in volume. "My **scrotum demands it**!" He finished with a hiss glaring at the guilty person. Said guilty person was currently comparing the similarities between the pictures of the Rokudaime and Yondaime. If one didn't have whisker marks, they would be Siamese twins.

The Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha blinked. He was having a normal daily routine, signing papers, stamping papers, filing papers, reading papers, fantasizing about performing a scene of Icha Icha with his lovely wife …._giggle. _When Konohamaru out of nowhere burst into his office in tears while his secretary Shizune, who was too stubborn to retire, was trying to coax to the boy to calm down.

He dismissed Shizune when he saw where Konohamru's hands were resting. She than too had saw the position of his hands and left without question.

_Damn. _Konohamru was 16 right? No his birthday was in December so he was still 15. The look he was given him made him look like he realized his dingy wasn't only there to empty your bladder. Fuck this shit. He was _way_ too young to be given the ─he shivered ─ _talk. _

He was mentally preparing how to start the dreaded conversation when his thoughts were interrupted by Konohamaru beginning to speak. More like shouting but he didn't mind as he realized it wasn't about ─_he let out a sigh of relief._

He began to pay attention as Konohamaru recounted to him his first training session he had requested for Sasuke to give him.

"Hey! Did you hear what I said Hokage-Samma?!" Naruto realized that his face probably showed the same expression he had on when Konohamru told him Sasuke had kicked him in the balls.

It was blank on the outside but in the inside he was trying _so _hard not to laugh. And Sasuke had the same look as well.

"So let me get this straight, Konahamaru" Naruto announced interlocking his fingers together in front of his face, so that only his eyes were visible. "Chunin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Ninja Registration Id 012707. Field promoted in the line of duty by the Rokudaime _myself_." He continued after a slight pause. "Your telling me that you barge into my office on a _busy _day such as this because a chakra loaded _kage-bunshin _of yours got kicked in your_ reproductive organ._"

"And you demand that Uchiha Sasuke, one of my strongest ninja who was generous enough to train you, be _punished for that?_" he finished with a whisper.

Konohamaru got ever so pale as the Hokage began to speak and was openly shaking in fear as he finished. He heard the rhetorical question but he felt that he had to answer.

"W-well you s-ee I …S-sas-uke h-ee" ─ The words came out as a stutter that would make a young Hinata proud.

"I suggest you leave." Though he knew it really wasn't a suggesting. "You already wasted enough of my time already."

Konohamaru gave a fast bow and hightailed out of the office in no hand seal shunshin.

Naruto kept up his composer as he felt Konohamaru's chakra move steadily away before he let out the laugh that was threatening to come out during his story.

Sasuke watched as the Hokage slapped his desk laughing so hard he had to lean back into the chair from falling off as he lost his blank look and let out a chuckle as Naruto's laugh began affecting him.

He too then began to laugh harder as he thought about the expression on the kids face as he kicked him. Well it was a kage-bunshin that he kicked but the expression was still _priceless_. And because of the sharingan it was _forever _sealed inside his memory.

He walked closer to the laughing Naruto and quickly tapped his head making him open his eyes to see the tomoe of the sharingan slowly begin to spin.

Sasuke, with a genjustu, showed him the events of training ground 15.

The office was dead silent before twin laughs began to echo through the hallway.

_**Annnd that's a rap. Wipped up this scene cause last chapter left a "dark" taste in my you can see Naruto is the Rokudaime and Sasuke is his right hand man. Though Naruto's the main character of the story will be other 'major' characters. Like Sasuke and Konohamaru.**_

_**I promise this is only a sample of whats to come.**_

_**Anyways Pleaseeeeee Review. **_

_**Policy **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**If you failed the Directions test on my profile page….well you got the message **_

_**Anyways I made changes to chapter 2: It is 10 months before the rape – I mean destruction of Iwa. You will soon find out why Naruto ordered it annihilated. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto**_

Chapter 3: Escalation Part 2

YxYxY

Tetsu no Kuni: Land of Iron

A Kage summit was currently being held in Tesu no Kuni for the point of assessing the military strength of four of the five great nations. The Five Kage were currently sitting around the same round table that they had during first Summit right before the start of the Fourth Shinobi War.

"I hereby call this meeting to order," Came the voice of Mifune, general of Tetsu no Kuni. He cleared his throat before continuing. "As rquested by the Kages of Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure in pertaining to the military aid supplied by Konoha". He paused letting the news sink in before he turned his attention to the young Hokage.

"Hokage-dono, you have the floor". Said Hokage currently had the elbow of his right arm resting on the table with his face nestled into his palm, looking bored out of his mind. He had to walk ─ he had to stop himself from grinning. Because of his top secret-super badass ninjutsu in development he hadn't had to walk to get here. It was the climate that got under his skin. _Did it always have to be so damn cold?_

"Right, thank you Mifune-jiji," He said with a yawn. Mifune's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't respond to Naruto's jibe. The Hokage stretched, releasing the tension in his stiff back feeling the satisfying 'cracks'. He let out a grunt before he composed himself and idly crossed his arms looking at the current Kage in a look of _what do you want?_

After a minute of everyone staring at him with blank looks for a minute he final felt it good to pose the question needed to be asked.

"Wha'dya you poor bastards want?" The results were as expected.

"You cheeky brat!" roared Ay as he stood up. He pointed his index finger on his one real arm towards the blond. "You think because you're Hokage now you can disrespect me?!" The other Kage were silent.

"Please clam down Raikage-dono", Came the silky voice of the Mizukage. When he turned his glare to her she responded back tenfold. He eventually relented siting himself down with a gruff. _Damn woman. _She turned her attention to Naruto giving him a sweet smile. "Knowing Hokage-dono, I'm sure that's his way of easing the tension in the room" she finished _still _smiling that oh-so melting smile. Poor Naruto still kept up his cool guy face, but on the inside he was a mess.

_D.A.M.N_. If he wasn't a married man he would have already moved to Kiri. Fuck being the Hokage, if he was coming home to an _ass like that_ he would would ─ he quickly shut his eyes. _Stop It. Bad Naruto. You're a faithful married man. _He opened his eyes to catch the wink Mei-chan sent at him. _Oh No._ He called her "chan". _Okay, relax. Stop. Take a deep breath. And make sure not to look at those ti ─ keep your eyes on her face! _

"Thank you Mizukage-dono. I must say you're looking beautiful this evening." He remarked with a small smile. _Keep your eyes on her face!_

"Oh?" She leaned forward in her seat, pushing out her chest with a delicious pout on her lips. "Thank you Hokage-_kun._ It means a lot coming from such a _handsome _man as you." She purred giving him another one of those melting smiles.

_You're a married man. You're a married man. You're a married man. _

He kept up the mantra in his head while he began to blush. He was saved from commenting by the Raikage clearing his throat

"If you two are done _flirting, _could we move on the point of this Summit? He idly flexed his prosthetic 'iron claw' arm implanted by Sakura after the war. He was answered by the Hokage nodding his, head putting on a straight face.

"Right, to business, I'm guessing this Summit is to hear the results of the two year KIA program? He questioned. He was answered with affirmative nod by all the Kage. The Kazekaze crossed his arms in his seat bringing the attention of the room to him.

"Yes. We each will give our own opinions to the result of the Konoha International Aid program. I will start first. The Sand has always been considered weak. At the end of the war our numbers were low and we all know that all the villages suffered a tremendous economic drop funding this war." He paused turning his eyes to Naruto. "We also know that Konoha came out the war with the most minimal losses, both military wise and economically." All eyes in the room turned to the Hokage.

At the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the damages to the military and economic capabilities of all the five great nations were tremendous. The unprecedented 80 000 strong in number army was reduced to a pitful 20 000. _ Most of that number was Konoha Shinobi._ Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri had suffered the most the number of loses during the war.

They were essential crippled.

The 20 000 in numbers supplied each by Iwa and Kumo was reduced to meager 8000 …_each_. Kiri was worst off. The villages with the lesser number of available manpower each supplied 10 000 shinobi during the war. Kiri had suffered a suffering last of more than 3 quarters of its entire military.

Suna had been better off, it didn't have the staggering losses as the other three great Shinobi Nations but it was in the same boat as relying on the only country to come out of another war,_ yet again, _suffering _minimal _losses. Konoha's casualties had numbered in the high hundreds. It was testament to the power of Konoha not having suffered much. It may have not had the numbers as Iwa and Kumo did. But all of the Elemental Nations knew the power and skill that Konoha ninja possessed, equaled with their unprecedented teamwork.

Konoha before the war was replaced by Kumo as the most "powerful" village. The combined assault throughout the years of the attack by the Kyūbi no Yōko, the Oto-Suna Joint Invasion and the devastating attack by the Akatsuki leader 'Pain' brought the mighty hidden village to its knees. That was before.

Now post-war Konoha was the strongest village economically, militarily, and politically. And it was all thanks to plans of Danzou. In after math of the Pain attack the Hokage at the time, Danzou, devised a plan for a rapid militarisation for the village of Konoha. The once 15 000 strong in the hidden village was reduced to 10 000 in one mighty alteration of gravity. _'Pain' may have bought those who he killed back to life but that's all he did. Bring them back to life._ Five thousand Shinobi were either crippled, out of commission or had to give up their careers from injuries.

Konoha had to regain her strength back. Kumo had to be shown it was still only _second _best.

The genius Shinobi no Yami planned to implement the reserve military that was stationed around the capital of Fire Country. The Military Reserve of Konoha; they were made up of Konoha shinobi hand-picked by the daimyo per agreement to "Charter of Fire" which allowed the daimyo to choose anywhere from five to ten thousand of any Konoha shinobi to serve as guards for the protection and _well-being _of fire country should _kami forbid _Konoha ever fall. Of the number twelve considered the best of the best were recruited to become the Shugonin Jūnishi: Twelve Ninja Guardian.

Personal bodyguards of the Daimyo.

But the Daimyo wouldn't willingly let go of _his _personal army willingly. It would be a breach of the Charter of Fire. Such actions would allow him reason to cut off all ties with Konohagakure immediately. Danzo had a way to make him see the rationale of the situation Konoha was in. She _needed numbers _and he would get them. He was sure if the daimyo saw _eye to eye _with him he could…show him the error of his ways. It was a genius plan that was interrupted by the Kage Summit and his death.

When he became Hokage after the end of the war he had access to Danzou's plans thanks to Sai who was appointed by him to be the Root leader. He saw the genius of his plan and he agreed whole heartedly with it. Konoha needed strength. Obito had showed him how the world really was. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. Konoha had to be strong for his plans, and he wasn't satisfied with the strength that it was at. He neither had or patience to banter with some fetish fan loving Daimyo.

So he had requested for his personal body guard Sasuke to pay the Daimyo a visit infiltrating the Hi no Kuni capitaland make him see _eye to eye _with his plans. That night Konoha added another 10 000 Shinobi to its roster. Konoha was now a true superpower.

Added to the fact that he initiated the KIA program at the end of the war. Konoha now had wealth. A lot of wealth.

The Konoha Internation Aid program was aid lent out to the four great nations to help them rebuild and stabilise their collapsing economies. While the countries needed to build back up their military strength, the Daimyo's were left without ninja to do contracts for them. That's where Konoha stepped in. _We will great fully lend our services to your will Daimyo-sama. _The Daimyo's had great fully accepted. For two years all the contracts of the elemental nations was being handled by Konoha. Of course they had the numbers to handle such a demand.

And when the villages gained back their military they would need funding. Again that's where Konoha came in. It became an international bank, lending out loans, and giving grants to the countries that desperately needed. Even helping guarding countries while they rebuilt their military. It was perfect.

For two years Konoha had control of the entire Elemental Nations.

─"that's why it has been a great success for…are you even listening to me Hokage-dono?"

"Sorry what"? His thoughts on the past stopped as his eyes found the now eighteen your old face of the Kazekage. His hair longer and face more matured he had straight yet handsome features. _No homo, but Garra matured as fast as he did._

"Pay attention Naruto." He lightly shook his head at the grinning Naruto before repeating himself. "As I was saying, Sungakure has benefited greatly from the KIA program, our ninja force is strong and economy steadily growing, and that's why it has been a great success for us.

He stood up and bowed in the direction of the Kokage, shocking all of those present. "I speak for all of Sunagakure when I say this, thank you Konoha and thank you Hokage-dono for the help that you and your village have provided. Without it Sunagakure would surely have collapsed." He finished raising his head and seating himself.

"Um, you're welcome Kazekage-dono." His response was genuine. Garra was his friend, his brother. He would have helped him regardless.

"Ahem." The Mizukage stood up with her hands clapsed behind her back with a cute smile on her face. "Not to be outdone by Kazekaze-dono, I speak for all of Kirigakure when I say thank you Hokage-dono." She bowed in the direction of Naruto unknowingly giving him a direct view of her impressive cleavage. "Thank you for all you and your village have done for us. Kiri is forever in your debt." She raised her head was about to sit before she paused seeing the Hokage holding a red tissue before his nose with a red face.

"You're welcome Mizukage-dono." The sound of his voice was muffled by the tissue in pressed deeply on his nose to stop the nose bleed. _Kami did this woman not know her body was a killer_.

She gave him a wink before she seated herself and joining everyone in the room as they turned expectantly to two remaining Kage.

The Raikage and Tsuchikage both shared a look before they grudgingly stood up and bowed in the direction of the Hokage, who was now nosebleed free, and promptly sat down as fast as they bowed.

The room was filled with silence.

It was surprisingly the voice of the Tsuchikage, who had been silent since the beginning the meeting that spoke.

"If it was a thank you or a" ─ he tried to imitate the voice of the Mizukage, which sounded horrible coming from an old man, 'Forever in your debt' speech, you'll be surely disappointed". He finished with a snort, getting a mumbled 'damn right' from the Raikage.

Naruto stared at the both of them neutrally before he responded, "I wouldn't expect a thank you from the both of you, honestly I was surprised I even received a bow." _Damn old bastards, he couldn't wait for the day for them to be in diapers._ He then stood up letting all the eyes of the occupants of the room rest on him, as he too bowed before the rest of the Kage.

"It was a privilege and an honour working with you all in helping to rebuild the strong foundations that is the hidden villages. Let this mark the journey to a lasting peace, never before seen in the Elemental Nations. Konoha will forever answer to the calls of the nations should they be in need of help or threatened." He finished seating himself back unto his chair.

He received friendly smiles before Mifune cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "I too would like to thank Konoha for the aid they have provided. Although the losses to the Samurai were minimal, the damage economically was severe. I would personally like to thank Konoha for the loans they granted. You will be paid back in full, by the Samurai honour I swear it Hokage-dono." He didn't stand up, be he did incline his head to the Hokage in the form of a thank you.

Naruto found that he couldn't keep the smile of his face. That was totally unexpected from Mifune. He politely inclined his head back to Mifune accepting his thank you.

Now Mifune did stand up as he clapped his hands together.

"Let this signal the closing of the Second Kage Summit. Thank you Kage for travelling to Tesu no Kuni." This got all the Kage to stand up giving each other smiles as they quietly said their goodbyes.

"But first", His voice interrupted their conversations as he snapped his fingers brining everyone's attention to the doors as they opened to reveal the samurai guard brining in a lavish looking feast with wine bottles and appetisers. "We eat!" He finished gesturing with his hand to delicious look meal now resting on the table courtesy of the guards, who quickly set down plates with knives and forks and with a bow departed the same way they came.

Everyone quickly sat down eyeing the delicious food hungrily grabbing their plates

Too bad they didn't bring guards, this was food fit for kings. But then again, they technically were Kings.

Naruto poured himself a glass of wine than held it up in a sign of a toast

"To peace!" He toasted getting all the other Kages to echo him toasting their glasses.

"May it last… _forever_." He finished with a whisper that wasn't heard by the rest of the Kages as they began to eat.

YxYxY

Later that day: Konoha Hyuga Clan Compoud

In the east sector of Konoha, in the wealthy sections of the village rested the newly rebuilt Hyuga Clan compound. Being one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and the biggest, the clan compound covered nearly 3 kilometres in the east sector of the village. The wide amount of area was granted to them after the joining of the two houses. The main house and the branch house.

This was all thanks to the work of the Rokudaime Hokage and the new clan head Hinata Hyuga.

The beautiful clan head rose to power after showcasing her strength in the Fourth Shinobi World War becoming the embodiment of a deadly beauty. She ultimately was awarded the position after her farther; Haishi Hyuga had been killed by tail of the Juubi, like so many others had. She promised him she would become clan head and change the Hyuga clan, and when she made a promise, she kept it.

That was her Nindo, her ninja way, and Hinata Hyuga, 60th clan head of the Hyuga Clan never went against her ninja way.

Believe it.

The clan head was currently resting in her room of the new Clan Head house in the centre of the Hyuga compound overlooking the entire land space, the same way the Hokage tower did with the village. She had to have it this way. With her byakugan she could easily see the entire compound, the entire village actually if she wanted to from the back of her head.

She was currently reading the book _The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja _which was the number one seller in all of the elemental nations, surpassing even the sales of the New Icha Icha written by the mysterious Ramen Sage.

She always had a strong feeling it was Naruto, but he always was busy with Hokage duties or on an international diplomatic mission and same old same old.

A smile came to her beautiful face thinking of the Hokage. He was always on her mind. Just thinking of him made her heart race, her face flush _oh he was her Adonis._

His handsome features that were so much like his fathers. His tanned skin. Golden sunkissed hair with bangs on either side that she loved to run her hands through. That _hot _body and those whisker marks. She had to let out a squeal as she sat up on her bed and gripped her book tightly to her chest.

The feeling of those whisker marks was too much for her at times. And the way he _purred _each time she would stroke them._ Oh she was madly in love._

She laid her head back on her pillow putting her book by her dresser as she looked up at the ceiling. She was _madly _in love with Naruto. He was her everything. But he was also an idiot. Her brows furrowed as her smile became a frown. _He left without saying goodbye._ Oh yes, he was an idiot. But he was her ─

"Thinking about me, are we Hinata?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts as she quickly sat up in her bed looking in the direction of her room doorway as the Hokage himself stood there in all his glory. He slowly closed the door silently and walked closer to the bed looking at the still Hinata smiling down at her with a grin.

"Did you miss m"─ He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as we knocked unto his back. His breath was momentarily knocked out of him as Hinata straddled his chest.

Naruto let out a laugh as he laid on the carpeted floor expecting kisses to face only to furrow his eyes in confusion as he examined the neutral expression of her face. _Ah oh._

"Did you miss me, my dear wife?" He repeated gently trying to coax her as began to stroke her back. "Because I've been thinking of you _all _day." He finished placing a gentle kiss on her hand for emphasis.

"Yes my dear husband, I have missed you _so much_" Hinata replied flaring her byakugan to life looking down at him with a sexy look she knew drove him crazy. _She would humour him._

Naruto couldn't stop the way his mouth opened as he stared at his wife. He forgot all about her present expression as she gave him what he dubbed 'The Hinata Sexy Look'. _Kami she was beautiful. _At 18 Hinata was a bombshell. A true head turner wherever she went. Her mature and voluptuous figure added with the features of her soft face, long eyelashes and those _sexy lips. _Not to mention her ass. Kami have mercy! And she was all _his_. Yes Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was a lucky man.

And that look she was giving him was driving him crazy. If she licked her li─Kami! She just had to lick her lips making him loose his restraint.

"On the bed. Now!" He all but growled out. His wife raised an eyebrow at him before she deactivated her byakugan. She _slowly _raised herself off of him and quietly moved to her bed. He noticed she had on a white tank top with a matching thong. _He was about to lose control_.

He waited till she sat down on the bed folding one leg across the other before he quickly got up and prepared to jump her right then and there.

Only to bite back a hiss as he was stopped by two fingers to the stomach with an amused expression on her face. She waved her index finger of her left hand side to side at his face.

His expression turned thunderous only to be met with a neutral face. He tried to push forward but stopped as he felt the flow of chakra moving through her index and middle fingers jabbed into his stomach. If she all but _twitched_ her fingers, he could lose the contents of his stomach from his morning meal.

If he moved he would lose his stomach. If he tried anything he would lose his stomach. If he _blinked _he would lose his stomach. So he just settled to glare down at her waiting patiently for his dear wife to explain the reason behind her current attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" She questioned. "You didn't even say goodbye you just upped and left." She finished waving her hand for emphasis.

"Huh"? Came his intelligent reply. "I left a _Kage-Bunshin_ to say goodbye!" As if it was an act of Kami he currently got the memories of the same Bunshin.

"Son of a bitch! How the fuck did he get all the way to Haru no Kuni: The Land of Spring? Oh no." Images of older and _hotter _Koyuki came into his mind, all of them _naked. _Thank Kami his clone was faithful though. But still he couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across his face even though he was finger poke away from certain doom. _He had to pay her a visit for sure._

He was quickly reminded of his danger as the fingers that were poking his stomach now turned into a hand that grabbed …._oh she wouldn't…._little Naruto.

Oh she would. Now…let him forever be shamed… but not be judged by any soul as he let out a scream as her fingers poked him through the pants right at his…_babies. _

"Hinata please!" That all came out as a desperate shout as one wrong twitch of movement could result in his total damnation.

She remained unaffected by his scream her face, a blank mask of cold neutrality.

"You left a _bunshin _to say goodbye to your _wife? _Her voice came out flat, soft but still held an icy tone to it.

"I had to leave quickly, it was a"─ his answer was cut off as he let out a scream in pain as those fingers flexed.

"I never said you could speak."

This time her blank mask was broken with her brows slightly furrowed giving her a slightly angry look as she looked up at his tall quivering frame as he tried desperately not to move.

"I don't care if you have to leave for your own funeral." She was joking of course. "You be a good Hokage and an even _better_ husband and say goodbye to your wife when you are leaving. You're the faster than the Youndaime-sama so I'm absolutely positive you wouldn't have been late anyway." She paused gauging his reaction.

The strongest and most powerful ninja in all of the Elemental Nations was being held at bay by his scrotum. _Pitiful._

"Is that understood?"

After a few seconds of him just standing there quivering she quickly added "You can speak now."

She quickly answered with a pained "Yes dear."

"And will this ever happen agian"

"No dear."

"Good. Are you sorry that you let me take such drastic measures as this?" With her unoccupied hand she gestured to the one that was currently pressed against scrotum filled with chakra to make them explode.

_Kami I'm whipped worse than a horse drawn carriage!_ "Yes dear I'm very sorry now please! MOVE YOUR HAND!"

"Oh. Sorry." She quickly removed the offending appendage with a blank look as a heavily breathing Naruto collapsed on her bedside with one hand on his chest the other resting heavily on the appendage that was just facing damnation.

She ignored his whispers of 'You okay junior' as she got up off the bed as she and walked over to her drawers and opened them to take out a towel and a rag. She turned back to the still heavily breathing Naruto raising an eyebrow as she observed the look he was giving her. He looked like a kicked puppy. _Aww. _Her heart out of ice would just _melt _over that look.

Too bad she had seen it a thousand times.

She rolled her eyes before she walked her way to the bathroom, but before entering stopped and turned to look at her husband She had to give a small smile as she observed him put his signature red high coloured sage cloak and jounin vest on the bed and was about to take off his blue long sleeve before he felt her eyes on him.

His curious look quickly turned back into his 'kicked puppy' face making her role her eyes again and head into the bathroom closing the door.

Naruto let out a huff as he took of his white armbands he had found years ago in his father's closet and took off his blue shirt. He was about to take off his pants before Hinata's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Naruto come shower with me." If it was any other time he would have been in there so fast he would have left his shadow behind but now, _he didn't want to._

"Now." It wasn't a request. The Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha hanged his head and silently went to the drawers containing the rags and towels as he started making his way to the pride killer that was the bathroom

Jiraiya, _kami rest his soul, _had warned him about married life. But did he listen. No

_"Trust me kid, they'll have you whipped so fast, by the time you realise you got hit they would have you hanging by your balls."_

He silently began to whimper as Hinata in all her busty _glory _gave him the look

"Strip."

YxYxY

Hokage Tower

Uchiha Sasuke silently walked the streets of Konoha as he made his way to the Hokage tower to begin his body guard duty for the Rokudaime. Not like he needed it anyway. But the pay was good, so who was he to complain. As a respected Jounin guarding the most powerful ninja in the all of the elemental nations was a pretty easy job.

Yep, life was good. Very good.

He ignored the looks that were sent his way as females crooned and blushed as he walked past them. Some even _squealed. _If only they knew that he wanted to chop off their heads with his gunbai and watch the village burn with the blackest of flames. Meh. Those days passed.

But still.

Fan girls. The bane of existence, total disgrace to females everwhere. He knew he matured in his looks with being the same height as Naruto and him too, growing out his hair that was now past his neck. His figure through intense training became more muscled too. He noted at times Naruto referred his resemblance to Madara and him saying that Naruto resembled the Shodai Hokage. _How_ _ironic._

He really tried to ignore the looks some men were sending him. He didn't judge, but of a man tried to touch him he would unleash his final Susanoo. Even though he hadn't found a way to stabilise the chakra yet.

It was the only way he could contend in fights with Naruto now.

Speaking of the blonde haired Hokage, he hadn't even heard from him since yesterday. He heard the Hokage was back from the summit but he didn't even pay him a visit. People said they saw him head to the Hyuga Compound. He gave a snort. Probably to visit his _wife. _Sauske gave a shiver.

Before he left the village all those years ago he had heard the great Jiraiya mumble on about marriage to Naruto warning him against it. Looks like he was the only one that took heed to the Hermits words.

He knew Naruto was whipped. The blonde bastard just wouldn't admit it. He had seen the way the Hokage would pale as Hinata would give him that _scary _look or the way he stiffened when she whispered something into his ear. Totally whipped like a horse drawn carriage. Pitiful, like he Uchiha Sasuke, would ever let some woman run his life. _As if._

He nodded to the guards at stationed at the tower entrance and entered through the door only to run into…_S-Sakura._

Sasuke felt his heart rate increase and sweat start to form on his forehead. Sakura Haruno was standing _right _in front of him.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean….hey Sasuke. How are you?"

He couldn't respond. _He couldn't breathe. _Kami she had grown beautiful.

She now were an opened jounin vest over a her grass-green haori _the same one as Tsunade use to wear _that did nothing to hide the cleavage of her now D cup 90 cm circumference _thank Kami for the sharingan _breast. She still wore the same spandex shorts and her pink skirt over it.

His eyes were drawn to the way her hair was held into a long pony tail and then they found her forehead that now held a violet rhombus mark as a chakra gathering point known as the Yin Seal.

And her eyes, those beautiful green eyes. If he saw his twelve year old self he would mind rape him worse than Itachi did.

He finally noticed that she had been standing there for quite some time waiting for his response.

"Right, still silent as ever I see," She finally said with a dry look on her face. "Well see you around then." She gave his arm a brief squeeze with a small smile sent his way as she walked out ofthe Hokage tower.

Sharingan eyes never left her backside as she walked down the street blending in with the crowd.

_Fuck. _Ok, maybe he was whipped too. But not as bad as Naruto!

He made his way up to the Hokages office, giving a small smile to Shizune at the reception desk,_ too damn stubborn to retire, _as he lightly knocked before he entered. He closed the door behind him and raised his eyes in alarm at the pitiful state the Hokage was in.

Said Hokage currently looked like he seen a ghost. His skin was pale, his eyes wide and red and his appearance a mess. He looked like he hadn't slept.

"Naruto!?" He ran to his desk grabbing his shoulders forcing him to look in his face as he quickly asked what was wrong.

"H-hinata S-sasuk-e." His voice came out in a stammer.

"What happened to Hinata Naruto!?" he quickly asked. "Is she hurt? Is she in danger?"

"L-ll-last-tt n-ighhh-tt"─ He quickly raised his hand and slapped the Hokage the sound echoing in the room.

After a minute of silence Naruto finally responded.

"Thanks. I needed that" He said stammer free. Sasuke nodded and went to the water jog pouring him a glass of water before giving it to him. He let the Hokage finish his drink before he posed his question gesturing to his appearance.

"So what happened last night? And what does it have to do with Hinata?

Naruto let out a pained sigh, before he gestured for him to take a seat in the chairs in front of the desk. He quietly began to retell the events that took place last night.

YxYxY

Meanwhile: Hyuga Compund

Hinata was busy attending a meeting with the Hyuga elders when her left eyebrow began to twitch and she felt the strong need to cause bodily harm to Naruto. Hmm? How strange? If anything he should have learned his lesson from last night. The Hyuga elders became weary as the Clan head began to giggle like a school girl.

YxYxY

Back at Hokage Tower

"It was horrible Sasuke! She was the on top and she wouldn't stop!" Came the pitiful cry of Naruto as he had his head on his desk, as Sasuke gently patted his back.

"She was the man! She asserted her control with dominance and with her fingers _oh sweet Kami_ those dreaded fingers!" He began to bang his hand on the desk wailing in his office.

_Kami if this was what being whipped was than he had to make sure he asserted control in a relationship. And fast._

_That does it he thought._ As he stood up surprising the crying Naruto as he activated his Sharingan.

_Who does Sakura think she is making me look and act like a fool? Look at what Hinata did to Naruto, what's to stop Sakura from doing this to me?_

"No!" He shouted making Naruto flinch. The Hokage became terrified as Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders making him look into sharingan eyes filled with determination.

"I'm an Uchiha! I will not be broken by the will of a female!" Naruto could only nod dumbly as Sasuke let him go and stood up on his desk pointing towards the village.

"I will ask Haruno Sakura to marry me! And by Kami she will say yes!? Naruto watched with wide eyes and a jaw on his desk as Sasuke jumped out of his window speeding across the village to find the person of his affection.

Naruto instantly sobered up. Dried his tears and followed after him. No emotional breakdown was going to make him miss this.

YxYxY

Excatly 2 minutes Later: Konoha Market Place

"No way Ino-pig. Naruto is hot and I mean _hot. _Hinata's lucky she snagged him first because if I ever got to him, I wouldn't let him out of my sight." Sakura finished with a huff as she and Ino were buying fruits in in one of their daily shopping routines.

"Yeah he's very handsome. Ok really handsome. Damn same hear?" Ino lightly ran a hand through her pony tail. She too like Sakura had matured nicely. Her face had grown beautiful her body had matured and she had grown strong. She brushed some dirt off her interrogation trench coat and evened out the creases of her purple top she wore that exposed her midriff. Her attire finished with some purple tights and like Sakura, high heeled sandals.

She grinned lightly in Sakura's direction.

"Would you say Hokage-sama more handsome than Sasuke-_kun_?" She received a very un-lady like snort.

"Please Sasuke was only good-looking during his youth. And that's all he was, _good-looking._"

Ino shrugged keeping her thoughts to herself. _She _thought he was pretty handsome but Hokage-dono had him in the looks department. Her thoughts of the young Uchiha was interrupted by Sakura.

"Speaking of duck-butt I ran into him today. He acted so weird though" She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "He looked like he was afraid of me or something."

She noticed Ino had stopped walking and turned around to notice Ino was staring at something behind her. She turned her head 180 to see the person of conversation himself right _in front of her._

"Um hi. Sasuke?" Said Uchiha was currently breathing hard, like he had ran to get hear and was staring down at her with an intense gaze that made her feel uncomfortable.

He was about to speak before a loud 'Wait'! Interrupted him and made everyone turn to see the Hokage himself land beside them in a flutter of his cloak with a…was that a _camcorder _in his hands.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." He said with a grin as everyone including people in the busy market all stopped and stared.

Now with the entire attention of the marketplace on them Sakura had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. And Sasuke's expression still hadn't changed.

So without further ado Sauske began to say the words that Sakura Haruno would write down in her journal as the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Sakura… I want you to become my wife."

The only sound in the market place was a click as Naruto hit the record button on the camcorder.

_**Ah oh. That's a rap people. Oh I'm formally requesting a beta reader for the awesomeness that is the great work of False Peace. From here on out chapters a going to become gradually londer and the plot will thicken.**_

_**And yes Naruto is married to Hinata. **_

_**Yes Sasuke loves Sakura. But its only one sided….For now**_

_**Yes Sasuke is also an idiot. What type of proposal is that.**_

_**Anymore questions feel free to pm me.**_

_**Ps: Sorry about the late update. Exams at school and need to study and shit. You know, the daily routine**_

_**PSS: If you failed the directions test on my profile you suck. I guess I suck too because I failed the test the first time I got it. I blame my fucking genius Philosophy teacher**_

_**PSSS: Yes Naruto is whipped as fuck. This Hinata in my story is woman beside the Kage, not behind or infront. Beside.**_

_**Policy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This story now has well over 1000 views, nearing 2000.…is it lame if you high five yourself? **_

_**The plot thickens. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

Chapter 4: Escalation Part 3

9 Months Prior to the Iwa Attack: Konoha Genaral Hospital

Pain. That was the one word that summed up what he was feeling through his entire body right now.

And his _head. _With every breath he took felt like someone was taking a hot hammer and repeatedly smashing it inside

It was a pounding excruciating sensation.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see white. It took him a second to realise that he had bandages over his eyes. He tried to move his left hand up to his face only to realize he couldn't feel it.

_Ah_ _oh._

He quickly wiggled the fingers of his other hand, feeling it was in perfect condition and unceremoniously reached up and ripped the bandages of his face with vicious tug.

Only to shut his eyes in pain as the fluorescent lights of the room he was in blinded his unadjusted eyes to bright light. _Exactly how long was he asleep?_

"I see you're awake."

Sasuke tensed in his bed only to calm down after he recognized the voice. He painfully pushed himself up in the bed so that his body was towards the voice.

He cracked open in eye to see the blurred form of yellow and red. He slowly waited till his eyes adjusted to the light squinting and soon enough the tall form of the Rokudaime came in to view.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he pulled a chair up to the bedside Sasuke was currently resting.

"Like hammered shit. Why the hell am I in the Hospital?" He scowled as he looked at his left arm finding it in a cast.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh. He knew this was going to be the first thing out of his mouth. _Sasuke hated hospitals as much as he did._

"Well you see…" He cupped a hand to his face. "How to say this without being blunt?

"Naruto."

"Sakura knocked you the fuck out."

…

"Come again?"

"I said Sakura knocked you the fu─

"I heard what you said!"

"Then why'd you ask me to ─

"I'm in shock! Okay!"

"Oh. Well no need to be in shock. I mean, you were only put into a coma for a month. The doctors said you might never wake up! I mean you went flying and I mean _flyinggggg. _What's that bodies of yours made of? Cause I want to know how you survived crashing through buildings?

He ignored the question. His hazy memory was slowly coming back to him remembering that day in the Market Place.

He had demanded _Sasuke Uchiha never asked _that she marry him. He had noticed Naruto holding something out of the corner of his eye but his attention was entirely focused on Sakura.

He never expected her to send her fist at him. Everything from that point went black. Naruto's voice brought him back to reality.

"Wait!" He shouted stopping Naruto from speaking.

"Did you say I was in a _coma _for a _month_? He received a nod.

Naruto continued in stride ignoring his face that was beginning to turn green.

"Anyways…. I never lost hope. Doctors said you should have been out for longer than that. Gotta hand it to you. That head of yours is one tough son-of-a-bitch."

"…"

"Hey, Sasuke. You okay? You're looking…green."

"_"

_Thump_

"Oh shit! Nurse! Nurse!"

YxYxY

One Week of Rehabilitation later: Hokage Tower Deck

"Wow Sakura sure has one mean right hook."

"Damn, she put Sasuke in a coma for a month? Remind me to never piss her off."

"Strong and sexy as hell. Who would of thought?"

"I think she's too much for you Kiba."

"Pff, whatever."

"I'm telling you guys, if you had been there you would have been laughing like I was."

"Oh? Bet you weren't laughing when you got home to Hinata-sama, Hokage-sama."

"Bite me Neji. Or should I say BDSM _Neji-chan_. Everyone knows that you like to wear school girl uniforms while Tenten bends you over and" ─

"Shut up Naruto-sama. I told you that was a false rumour."

"Yes that is quiet true! I can vouch for Neji not being into to those most un youthful of ways!"

"…"

"Um Lee, didn't we catch you wearing women's underwear at that Public Baths."

"For the last time! It is not women's underwear! It is called a speedo! Gai-sensei showed it to me and Neji in training when we were kids!"

….."That sounded so wrong"

"Wait, I did not mean it as I have said!"

"Neji?"

"I hate my fucking life."

"Here I am listening to this shit, when I could be having a nice smoke and watching clouds….Troublesome."

"Whatever. I kept the situation quite, but since Sasuke was out for a month, what better way to great him with this video playing _everywhere _in Konoha."

They all shared a good laugh.

Kiba's nose twitched as he smelt a familiar scent.

"Quiet Sasuke is coming. Hide the camcorder."

Sasuke heard hushed whispers as he landed on the deck of the Hokage tower giving the group of ninja that were trying to look innocent an odd look. He idly noticed the familiar faces he hadn't seen in a while.

Kiba was taller with his hair a bit longer and shaggier. His appearance was the same but with an added Jounin vest.

He noticed that new Jounin Commander Shikamaru was on the scene, looking the same only taller and had a growing goatee. _He would be mistaken for a copy of Shikaku._

Rock Lee was here. He like the rest was taller and more or less the same in appearance plus a Jounin vest. Thou those eyebrows were still freakish.

Then there was the familiar Anbu Captain in uniform Neji. He had his mask off, clipped to the side of his belt. He went through similar changes as the rest.

Finally there was the Hokage, red sage coat billowing in the wind with a _stupid _grin on his face. He noticed that he had his hands clasped behind his back.

His now healed form from walked quietly towards them, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

An eyebrow rose as he noticed their expressions. _Why did they all look like they wanted to laugh?_

The group of ninja just stared at him.

Sasuke stared back. Unblinking.

Quite snickers started to form. Before long there was quite chuckles that grew into full blown laughter. Even _Lee _was laughing. That was a bad sign.

Sasuke couldn't stop the _bad _twitch that appeared on his eyebrow.

"What!?"

The group's response was roar of laughter echoing off the top of the Hokage Tower deck.

Sasuke had a scowl on his face now. _What the hell was so funny?_

His eyes narrowed as he activated his sharingan, sharp eyes seeing the reflection of sunlight bouncing off the surface of something in the hands of the Hokage. Only medal would have that that kind of reflection.

"Show me what's in your hands Naruto."

His ever increasing anger spiked as the group was laughing even harder. Kiba and Naruto had tears streaming down their faces.

He lost his patience and blitzed the group appearing in front of Naruto reaching behind him and roughly grabbing whatever was in his hands.

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he examined a shiny metal camcorder.

_This is what was so funny?_

He flipped the camcorder seeing the letters replay blinking in red on a video thumbnail of _the Konoha Market._

With great restrain to his growing temper he hit the replay button ignoring the roaring laughter in the background.

His eyes widened as he witnessed the events that put him in the hospital from the perspective of the camera.

_Sakura just stared at him with her mouth hung open and her green eyes wide. Even Ino had the same expression of Sakura._

_"Wh-. What did you just say Sasuke." She was pretty sure she just hallucinated a few seconds ago because she had just heard something that was…._

_"Become my wife. Now." Okay so she wasn't hallucinating. Her ears had heard what her brain refused to believe._

Sasuke's dumbstruck expression witnessed the camera spin around to the face of a popcorn eating Naruto

_"Let it be said, That this". _He paused tilting the camera up to the sky. _"This is the best day ever". _

He brought the camera back to his face. _"And let the spectacle you are about to witness be seen everywhere, as The Worst Way to Propose. Ever"._

He spun the camera back to the couple. _"Sasuke my friend, you are an idiiiiiiiiiot". _

His idly remembered witnessing with his sharingan as Sakura's face went through a variety of emotions. Shock, confusing, a hint of sadness, regret and like a flash of lightning uncontrollable rage. He winced as he saw from the footage a chakra enhance punch, so fast that his body didn't even have time to react hit him in the face. _The footage slowed down in a slo-mo showing his face sink in from the punch._

_"What the hell kind of proposal is that you idiot! Che!"_

The camera followed his form as his ragdoll body flew crashing through buildings.

_"Going, going, going and goneeeeeee!" _ The camera flew back to a Sakura shaking with anger.

_"That's a home run for Sakura! Man oh man Sakura did you have to….. ah oh". _ He witnessed Sakura turning a raging expression on the cameraman. In a flicker of movement her face was in front of the camera.

The next he saw was the camera drop to the floor and hearing the Hokage let out a high pitched scream as the footage stopped.

His still wide eyes narrowed in anger as he dropped the camera from his trembling hands. He now began to breathe heavily. That blonde haired bastard recorded the whole thing!

His raging form turned slowly to group of ninja…only to notice they were gone.

He saw only a small white note left in their place. His heavily breathing visage stared at the paper .

_Breathe in deeply. Exhale. Yes repeat once more. _ He twitched temper returning. _ No. Be calm and keep breathing. Remember what the therapist said. _

He exhaled the anger with his eyes closed and opened them with a deep breath. He slowly walked to the paper and picked it up reading its contents seeing the neat handwriting of the Hokage

_Dear Sasuke, _

_With quick words of explaining I had nothing to do with your stupidity I was spared the same coma inducing fate of yourself by the hands of the cherry blossom. _

_Try to be smoother next time genius, much smoother. You wouldn't want to end up in another coma. Or worse._

_Naruto_

_PS: This video is going to be played live on TV today. _

_PPS: Sakura might kick my ass, but meh, I can react quicker than you can. _There was a bold _**LOL**_**. **

_PPPS: You suck. _

_PPPPS: I had the best laugh that day. And top it off, Hinata apologised for her behaviour and we ended up having kinky sex. I'm the man._

He channelled _Katon _chakra to his hand setting the note on fire, as he let the ashes flutter in the winds. He closed his eyes letting out a deep breath. Naruto was right._ He did suck. _And he was an idiot. He would need to give Sakura an apology for such an embarrassment. Also it would be wise to just tell her how he felt.

But first….he had to book another appointment with his therapist. He jumped off the Hokage Tower land in the streets as he slowly walked his way to Kurenai's apartment.

YxYxY

Kumogakure: Raikage Tower

The Raikage of Kumogakure smashed his desk to pieces from what he had just heard.

He was going through his normal daily routing attending meetings and keeping up his Kage duties when his attendant Mabui, came into his office saying he had a surprise visit from the Tsuchikage.

He was confused. He had no scheduled meetings with the Tsuchikage. He noticed Mabui looked as confused as he was. A _surprise visit _from the _Tshuchikage_. Unheard of. He decided to acquiesce to visit and allowed Mabui to send out a group of Shinobi to escort the Kage and his entourage into Kumo.

We waited patiently as Tsuchikage with escort arrived in his office, the Old Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki having an out of character serious expression on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a meeting out of the blue Ōnoki?" He questioned propping his elbow on his desk and resting his head on the fist of his real hand.

His eyes narrowed at the Tsuchikage as he beckoned his escort to leave him and the Raikage. Ay glanced at a worried Mabui and nodded his head at her to leave them in private.

Ōnoki floated himself towards his desk and seated himself in a chair directly in front of him. He idly admired the view the office had over-looking the whole village of Kumogakure.

He turned his attention back to the Raikage clearing his throat as it seemed Ay was beginning to lose his patience from the ignored question.

"Ay, I know what I'm about to say might sound ludicrous. But I wouldn't come all the way from Iwa to tell you lies." He paused seeing Ay shift his position sitting up in his seat crossing his arms.

He had his full attention now. He looked Ay directly in his eyes as he relayed the information he received from one of his spies under the disguise of being a diplomat in Konohagakure. The same spy who had _died _getting him this information.

"Konoha has been plotting against the other great nations. In our weakened state they plan to rise to dominance."

YxYxY

Sunagakure: Kazekage Tower

"Lies!" Sand whipped around the room as the Kazekage's chakra spiked causing a have atmosphere to fill the room.

His dark ringed green eyes glared down at the calm looking Mizukage who looked up at him as if she was expecting a reaction such as this.

The door to his office was kicked open as the body guards of the Mizukage charged into his room. Where was his guards? Right. He didn't need any.

They never made it a few feet past the door as they were slammed to opposite sides of the room from hardened sand binding them in place. They were out cold.

"I tell you the truth Kazekage-dono", Even thou Mei spoke softly her voice resonated through the room amidst the storm of sand. "Konoha has been plotting against the Four Great Nations. They have been for years".

It was just than that his siblings and his former Jounin-sensei came rushing into his office with a handful of Suna ninja.

"Get out! Did I give you permission to enter into my office?" he roared at them.

All the ninja started in confusing at the Kazekage. It was battle ready Temari who was looking at the two ninja pinned to the wall by sand who voiced her opinion. She had grown more beautiful but still kept the same outfit.

Regardless she was still considered the Desert Flower of Suna.

"But Garra, we felt your chakra spike and saw the guards charge into your office. We thought they were attacking you!" Her voice rose as she held her battle fan ready.

Garra stared at his loyal ninja seeing the unwavering resolve in their faces to fight to the death for their beloved Kazekage. These ninja would without hesitation lay their lives down for him.

He deeply sighed closing his eyes as lowered his head calming his spiking chakra letting the sand circulating around the room fall to the floor.

"Please leave." He responded quietly. "I know you are all concerned for my safety but I am fine. This is a private meeting".

"But Garra!" This time it was a furious looking Kankuro who looked ready to kill. He had gained an inch but otherwise looked the same.

"I said. Leave." He raised his head meeting the eyes of the ninja. His voice was quite but everyone heard the deadly tone in it.

When the ninja still hesitated to leave it was Baki who intervened seeing the Kazekage's patience about to reach its limit.

"Yes Kazekage-sama". He injected smoothly with a quick bow. He turned his body towards the group. "You head what Kazekage-sama said. Leave!"

The group still looked ready to fight but obliged seeing the look in the Kazekage's eyes as they turned leaving the office. Temari gave Garra a worried look before her gaze hardened as it turned to the head of the calm looking Mizukage.

"We'll be close by." That's all she said as she turned to leave with the Shinobi. She had to grab the arm of a defiant Kankuro to get him to move from his spot. She quickly shoved him out of the room.

The elite Jounin was about to close the office doors before the Kazekage's voice paused him.

"Baki. Take these two with you". He loosened the sand around the two Kiri ninja letting their limp bodies fall to the floor.

"Take them to the hospital, they might have suffered concussions." Baki nodded as quickly made his way to the room and with his impressive strength hoisted both ninja onto his shoulders and made his way out of the office closing the doors behind him.

Garra now returned his attention back to the Mizukage who had been silent this entire time. She still had that look on her face like she hadn't just told him his _best friend, _his _brother _was plotting against his village.

Garra sat down stiffly in his chair giving the Mizukage the same face he used to have when he was a psychopath.

The sand that was on the floor sprung to life and gathered in front of the still calm Mizukage forming into a spear aimed at her head.

"Now tell me why I should believe that the KIA program was a plan for Konoha to gain dominance." He interrupted her seeing she was about to speak.

"Choose your words carefully. For they will decide if you walk out of this office alive."

YxYxY

Konoha: Hokage Tower

Naruto frowned as he sat in office resting in his chair. With his eyes closed the red pigment around them during Sage Mode was more defined. He slowly opened his eyes releasing the natural chakra as he did so letting the yellow bar pupil in his eyes fade to their normal blue.

The red pigment faded last signalling the end of his Sage Mode. He had heard all he had need. Well, he never really heard the conversations he basically just read the lips of those speaking.

Thanks to Kurama his sensing powers in Sage Mode had increased. So much to the point that he could feel and locate the chakra of those in the five great lands. He could sense as far north to the mountains of Lightning and Earth country and as far west to the desert sands of Wind, and finally to far eastern seas of Water.

He could sense every _single chakra source _in the Five Great Nations.

Being able to sense so many chakra sources he first been overwhelmed with his sensing range. But he had learned to see this as extraordinary feet and practiced pinpointing chakra sources to the point that the chakra flow of figures became clear to him.

He could essentially sense images of figures as the byakugan could. Although he did not have x-ray vision. Mouth movements, finger movements, body types all became clear to him from his sensing prowess.

He called it Sage Vision.

And with his Sage Vision he was able to read the mouths and _listen _to the conversations that took place in the Kazekage's and Raikage's office respectively. His frown deepened.

It would seem that Iwa ninja had somehow gotten his plans to Iwa before he was killed.

Was the Tsuchikage really that stupid? Sending a spy to Konoha under the disguise of a diplomat. Kumo had done that years ago and failed. They wouldn't fall for same trick twice.

The moment the ninja stepped into Konoha he ordered ANBU to keep track of him.

So how _exactly_ did he get copies of his plans?

They were guarded in the Hokage Volts under the base of the Hokage Tower twenty four hours a day, seven days a week by his supposed _elite _ANBU Teams. The only way he could have gotten them if someone opened the vaults and let him….

He sighed seeing the obvious conclusion. There was treacherous leaf in the great tree of Konoha. He should have taken heed to his Root Commanders voice of moving the volts to Root Facility underground instead of the base of the Hokage Tower.

He stood up off his chair turning to his dome windows looking across the vast village.

He sent three pulses of chakra to the sealing tattoo engraved on his right shoulder signaling to his Root Commander.

He didn't have to wait long as Sai appeared in his office posed in a bow. He was impressed, no flicker of movement, no chakra sensed. Not even a sound. He had just appeared. _Most impressive._

The voice changing software issued to all ANBU and Root Shinobi to mask their voices resonated through the office. The sound of his voice came out in a deep bass as if someone was speaking to him through a tunnel.

He had to give it to the Konoha Intelligence Department; they knew how to make someone sound badass.

"What is your will, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto turned his body facing the Commander. Even though his body was kneeling with the light of a full moon reflecting off his plain black and white mask identifying him made an intimidating figure.

"Root Commander." He acknowledged. There were no code names for Root Ninja. Only numbers for the soldiers. Only the Root Captains and Commander had names. As seen the normal soldiers had plain white mask, while captains had plain black and the Commander given a mixture. It was inhumane as seen by the higher-ups, claiming that Roots training methods were inhumane but Root was the most efficient ninja force in the Elemental Nations.

_All the villages knew that. _Plus he had allowed emotional rehabilitation for veterans. The emotional conditioning was to teach how to withhold emotions during missions which he saw as strong point. Too many ninjas allowed emotions to get in the way. His thickhead sixteen year old self was proof of that.

But they didn't teach not to have emotions, only to withhold them when necessary.

"I need for you conduct an investigation. I have strong feeling to believe there is traitor in our midst. The Iwa spy a week ago had somehow managed to steal my plans from the Hokage Vault and relay them to the Tsuchikage. It seems that he delivered the plans before the Root Ninja had killed him."

He put down files of the ANBU team assigned to guard the volts.

"I want these ninja detained and interrogated. If they are innocent I want their memories wiped, they need not remember Root Torture. If guilty I want these leaves cut from the tree. _Permanently._

"Understood Hokage-sama. The Roots of the great tree will never falter."

He bowed low and disappeared the same way in which he had come.

Naruto returned to his seat by his desk, Hinata on his mind. He had sensed in Sage Vision the flickering chakra growing inside her womb by accident a few days ago.

He been overwhelmed with emotion but kept up his cool around her, wanting the to be the one tell him about her pregnancy. He was so happy right now he wanted nothing more than to have he in his arms.

But he couldn't dwell on the thought right now.

When he became Hokage he swore an oath.

_To uphold the will of fire and put Konoha above all else. That is duty of a Hokage of Konoha._

The village came first.

He had to continue finding out what the Kage were planning. Making his body go completely still he began to gather natural energy.

YxYxY

Same time: Elsewhere

Sakura stumbled into her apartment feeling the desperate need to introduce her face to her pillow. Sweet kami she was _tired._

She slowly walked through her apartment dragging her feet idly kicking off her ninja sandals and dropping her Jounin vest on the ground.

She left a pile of clothes behind her as she slowly trudged her way to her bedroom. She was way too tired to care right now. She would clean up in the morning. She was reduced to her panties and bra by the time she reached her room.

She opened the door and without further ado, used her last remaining energy to hop into her bed.

She didn't bother to make herself comfortable or even reach for the covers. She was too tired to care. All she wanted was the feel of her soft warm bed. She had just worked triple shifts at the hospital. Yep, 200 patients 5 surgeries and 3 coffees was a normal day for Sakura.

She idly remembered a month ago how Sasuke came to her with his _proposal. _ Kami that was the most embarrassing moment of her life. And that idiot didn't even ask nicely. _He demanded._

She let out a huff as folded her arms under her head, using her arms as a pillow.

That idiot deserved the punch she gave him. Although she did feel sorry when she found out his condition. She really needed to watch her strength. They weren't as tough as Naruto.

She couldn't stop the giggle. _Hokage-sama's _skull was made of diamond. So tough that it hurt her hands when she hit him. Although she stopped with her violent tendencies from 16 she was still easy to provoke. People called her temper worst then Tsunade's.

And Sasuke just had to push her buttons. And the Hokage was recording it all. He was lucky because she was about to break her one rule of not hitting him since he was the Hokage.

_Ah oh._ She quickly shot up in her bead, sleepy condition forgotten. She completely forgot that _he _was supposed to come back today.

He had been gone for a month on a recent long term B class mission and was returning tonight.

By this time of night he should already be in the village. And the incident that happened at the Market Place was played on Konoha's Televison Network. She had to remind herself to pay the Hokage a visit. But mind quickly analysed the bigger problem.

Everyone in Konoha saw that video. So _he _would definitely find about it.

Sakura jumped out of bed and quickly ran to her walk-in closet and through on a green night gown to cover her exposed form. She ran outside her room quickly picking up the items she had taken off. She through here sandals in the closet and ran back to her room to through her clothes on her bed.

She paused catching her appearance in the mirror of her dresser.

_Damn_. With her disheveled appearance and lingering makeup from the hospital work combined with disarrayed long hair she looked _dead sexy. _Running back to her kitchen she filled her electric kettle with water and set it on its power source to begin boiling. She was about to open the fridge when she heard a knock on her front door.

_Shit. _He was earlier than she expected. Whatever, she was glad he was home.

With a pleasant smile on her face, she made her way to the door opening it with a happy smile.

"Welcome home Izu─" she paused her face staring into a dark grey zipped shirt. She wasn't staring at the shirt thou. What she was staring at was that zipper was halfway down exposing a muscled paled chest. A _familiar _pale chest.

A cough brought her attention away from the chest and towards the face of the owner. She craned her neck to look into the coal eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hi". He said quietly after a few seconds of a staring contest.

"Hello". She responded politely. After a few more seconds of a staring context, she asked the question that for some _strange reason _refused to escape her lips. His muscles were hard to ignore.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Her voice and face neutral.

She watched in astonishment as Sasuke did a very Naruto-like head rub. Every time Naruto would get embarrassed he would do that head rub. It was so alien on Sasuke.

"Um, may I come in? Please".

She stared up at his blank face which was slowly losing its battle of keeping cool. She searched his eyes only seeing a desperate need for_ something_. His normal guarded eyes seemed so _exposed. _

Without responding she turned her body and made her way towards her now boiling kettle. Sasuke took this as a _yes _and made his way for the first time in his 18 years of living into Sakura's apartment closing the door behind him.

It was cozy he noted. Big and spacious with a great view of Konoha. The building she lived in was one of the new sky-high residence buildings. Konoha had copied Amegakure and started to build up.

"Are you done examining my apartment" She asked walking beside him to hand him a steaming cup of _he took a sniff _green tea. He nearly laughed at the irony looking in her green eyes responding with a quiet 'Thank you'.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "How did you find out where I live by the way?" _Fuck. _He quickly deduced telling her that he had followed her would probably get him thrown off the 25 floor of 30 story building.

"I asked …" He trailed off. _Shit. _He had forgotten the name of that yellowed haired bimbo. Wait, what did Sakura always call her.

"I asked the pig where you lived". He took a sip of his tea.

That was the first thing that came to his mind, he hoped it worked.

Sakura just stared.

She stared some more. Then her face broke into a grin. The grin turned into quite giggles. Giggles evolved into laughter and before long Sasuke had to grab her cup as she was about to spill it on herself from her uncontrollable laughter.

Sakura plopped herself down in her couch laughing so hard she was crying._ She couldn't believe Sasuke just called Ino Pig._

Hearing that from _the _Sauske Uchiha was too much for her. Her stomach was beginning to cramp from her laughing to hard.

She glanced back at Sasuke who hadn't moved since her eruption and laughed even harder as she took in his confused face.

Sasuke moved quietly to her side, still holding both cups of steaming tea, with the same confused look on his face. His eyebrow developed a dangerous twitch as she glanced up at him before falling on her couch holding her stomach from laughter.

_Why was everyone laughing at him today?_

He waited patiently for her laughter to calm a small frown on his face. He quickly glanced away as some of her night gown became undone form her laughter and exposed some _delicious _cleavage.

Something pink caught his and he glanced a return to see that Sakura's night gown exposed her pink bra. _Merciful Kami_. He activated his sharingan forever burning the memory inside of his brain.

He blamed Naruto for his perverted side.

She sat up on the couch fixing her nightgown stifling her giggles. _Man that was a good laugh. _ She turned her eyes towards him catching a flash of red in those black eyes as she patted the couch offering Sasuke a seat beside her.

He walked closer to hand over her cup of tea but didn't sit.

"I rather stand." He said with his face still blank.

Sakura kept the smile on her face a giggle escaping every now and then.

"Please Sasuke don't be stick in the mud and come sit beside me."

"No thank you."

"Please."

"No."

"I _insist_." She was still smiling but the way she had said that made him believe it was in his best interest to listen to the lady that could punch his head off.

He stiffly sat down beside her, eyes fixated on his tea.

With a sigh she grabbed the tea from his hands and put both cups on the small coffee table in front of them.

She turned back her attention to him folding one leg over the other as she crossed her arms under her chest staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so explain to me the reason why you asked _pig _where I lived?"

Sasuke meanwhile had a glare fixed firmly on his cup. _ He wasn't finished dammit._

"I came here to apologise to you, for my behaviour at the Market Place." He answered still looking at his cup. He turned his eyes to here. Sakura would swear that they held sadness in them.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." She didn't know if it was because of his sad looking eyes or the tone of his voice but she found herself blushing. That was a bad sign. She had long since gotten over her crush over him long before the war had ended.

She even forgave him for trying to kill her. _Twice._

So she shouldn't understand why her face was heating up or why hear heart rate was beating so fast. _Really _bad sign.

But he didn't stop there. She watched him as he let out a deep sigh looking at his feet. He mumbled something under his breath before he looked at her with a look she saw him usually give when he tried to overcome something difficult.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she witnessed him looking ….._flushed._

His once blank looking face was struggling with emotion. He looked like he was sad, and at the same time filled with regret.

"Listen, Sakura. I know this may sound strange and even…weird coming from me. But I could never look at myself in the mirror ever again if I never came out and said this."

He ran a hand through his growing spiky locks.

"I know I've never been a good friend. Not even a good teammate during the days of team seven. I always thought you were useless fan girl who obsessed over me rather than train herself in the ninja arts."

He moved his eyes from her face to her violet rhombus in the middle of her forehead. It looked so exotic on her.

"Do you remember what I said to you, the day I left Konoha? The day I left you that night?"

Yes she would never forget. _Grow strong Sakura. _He had whispered that to her after he had said thank you. She had though she was hearing things but she had just remembered him whispering to her.

He continued after he saw her nod her head.

"You've grown strong Sakura", He let out a chuckle. Sakura secretly enjoyed the sound. "You're no longer annoying too."

She had let a grin slip on her face but quickly lost it as she saw that unguarded look come in his eye.

She was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat as a cool hand rested on her cheek.

"Sakura." It was that same tone that he had used when he said he was sorry. "I have fe─" he was interrupted as the sound of keys turning a lock came from the front door. The familiar face of the Chunin gate guard Izumo Kamizuki came into view. His voice practically echoed in the now silent apartment

"Hey babe, I'm home!" He had his back turned to them as he unzipped his Chunin vest putting in the closet

"Everyones laughing about the video between you and certain Uchiha, talk about an idoi ─" He trailed off finally turning to notice green and red eyes staring at him from the couch.

He took in the face of a shocked Sakura, her mouth hung open and green eyes wide. He turned to see the glare of twin sharingan spinning ominously in the low light of the apartment.

Sakura was in shock because she had totally forgotten about Izumo. And she noticed the look Sasuke was giving him. She did a double take when she saw that he wasn't even beside her anymore on the couch but on the other end. _When did he…_

She noticed Izumo glancing over her still disheveled appearance raising his eyebrows than looking at a glaring Sasuke.

She quickly stood not hoping to give him the impression that she was cheating before Sasuke appeared in front of him.

Izumo nearly fell back on his bottom as Sasuke's form towering form appeared in front of him. Even thou there was significant age difference he knew he had as much chance against Sasuke as he had fighting an old Hiruzen. _Zero._

He had to crane his neck to look for his eyes to reach Sasuke as the Uchiha stared down at him. The comment he was about to make was cut off as an iron grip reached his throat hoisting him off the ground letting his feet dangle.

"What are _you_ doing here _Chunin_?" An angry sneer was on his face.

Sauske was about to crush his throat before a grip that made him wince grabbed the hand that was holding Izumo causing him to drop the man who began to gasp for breath.

His angry snare melted into blank look as he gazed at her, the sharingan picking up the details of her quivering form.

"Sasuke. He lives here." Her voice was soft yet firm. She looked him directly in the eyes. "He's my boyfriend."

Anger. Pure rage surged into his veins, that quickly was replaced by a feeling that he hadn't felt since _being jealous of Itachi. _Jealously, he hadn't felt jealous for years. The feeling almost new to him. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan burned to life in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"You're dating him!?" He gestured to Izumo who was currently finding it difficult to stand. "The _gate _guard!"

"Yes. I am." Her voice was quite as she helped Izumo to his feet pressing her hand to his throat healing the ugly forming bruise Sasuke's gripped had caused.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes right now. She was dating the _gate guard. _The 30 year old _gate guard. _

His fists were clenched so tight he had the feeling his bones would begin to crack.

He was going….his world seemed to slow down as he watched her interact with Izumo. He saw the look they quickly gave each other and the way she had her armed wrapped around his waist gripping his hand in hers. They quickly turned their looks back to him, one looking saddened and the other glaring.

They were a couple. A couple that loved each other. His sharingan could read people easily, and he knew when he saw true affection.

He let a smirk come to his lips, quickly masking the pain that he felt in his chest.

"Oh I should offer my congratulations than to your relationship." He turned his attention to the still glaring Izumo.

"I apologise, I didn't know Sakura was your girlfriend." His smirk dropped as he saw Izumo begin to smirk.

"She's my fiancée actually." His smirk turned into a cruel grin, hidden from Sakura who had her face in her hand.

"So heads up next time you propose to girl that's already engaged."

Sharingan eyes searched his face than Sakura's seeing her looking at him with a guilty expression and angry at Izumo for exposing their supposed engagement so soon.

"Congragulations." That came out as a harsh whisper. That's all he could manage as he rushed from the apartment. He had to get away or he might do something he was surely going to regret. The last few minutes of his time in Sakura's apartment was forever sealed inside his memory.

That _grin _was forever sealed inside his mind.

It was strange, he felt the same feeling when his parents as died. Like he lost someone he had grown to love.

Sasuke found himself out in the deep forest of Fire Country. Miles away from the village. He leaned himself against a tree, slumping down to forest flow. He looked at the moon from the clearing he was in.

It would seem his life would always be filled with problems. His form heaved with deep sigh.

"An Uchiha ruled by his emotions. How pitiful."

Sasuke snapped up ready to attack. Gunbai at the ready in front of him _ration _chakra radiating off of it.

His sharingan eyes widened at the figure in front of him.

His shaking hands dropped the gunbai from his hands, stumbling away from the person in front of him.

_No…Impossible…_ "Your dead." He couldn't stop the fear in his voice. "You're supposed to be dead!"

_This had to be an illusion. _He put his shaking figures together desperately trying to dispel this _nightmare._

A sinister chuckle echoed from the figure as he stepped into the clearing the light of the moon revealing his concealed form from the darkness of the forest.

"Come now Sasuke" The figure said as he picked up the gunbai of the ground holding it up to moon. _It was the perfect weapon to an Uchih_a. "Do I look like an illusion?" He questioned attaching the gunbai to his back.

Sasuke could do nothing but stare into the ringed purple eyes of Madara Uchiha.

YxYxY

Hokage Tower

Naruto sighed as he witnessed the events that just transpired through Sage Vision. He had though Sasuke had her when he was about to confess but imagine the shock he experienced as he noticed the chakra signature of Izumo making it way to Sakura's apartment.

He nearly fell out his chair when she said he was her boyfriend. Who knew Sakura liked older men?

Now when that bastard had that smirk on his face and dropped the bomb that they were engage he had to clap for Sasuke's self-control as he threw himself away from the apartment. If it was him experiencing that, someone would have to taste his _Rasengan._

He let his Sage Mode fade as he slumped back into his couch. This new Sage Vision was cool as hell but it ate up his senjustu chakra faster than a _Rasen-Shurkien_ did.

He opened the mind link between him and his tenant.

_"Well Kuruma, what's your dedection?"_

_**Sorry kid, but it looks like you can only use Sage Eyes─ **__"Sage Vision" Naruto interrupted_

_**Vision, eyes, same shit. **__Kurama continued_._** Anyways you can only use Sage Eyes when you're completely still. If you move your Sage Chakra will be disrupted and start to drain. It can be only used when your completely one with nature.**_

Naruto scratched his chin in thought thinking over what Kurama his subconscious mind.

_What about when you channel the Sage chakra for me?_

_**It wouldn't help. When I channel the chakra you take it from me, I'm able to use Sage Eyes because here in your mind I basically been like this for 18 years. Lying on my stomach wishing for freedom.**_

_Naruto appeared inside his subconscious standing directly in front of the resting Kuruma. He jumped landing on top of his head nestling himself into a cozy spot on one of his giant ears. _

_"Don't worry buddy, I'm working on seal to do just that. Have a little faith fuzz ball. When I make a promise…Finish it."_

_Kurama rolled his eyes _

_**You keep it. **__He lifted his giant hands and grabbed Naruto by his head ignoring his cries of pain, __**Your wife is coming, I sense conflicting emotions in her. She's probably going to spill the news, do the surprise face like we practised.**_

_He flicked through Naruto of the bowels of his mind _snapping the Hokage awake just in time to see his wife enter into his office.

He took in her anxious face and mentally repeated the expression he was supposed to put on when she dropped the bomb.

Jump around like an idiot. He _so _got this. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was a genius.

She brought herself into his office walking with the grace and elegance only a Hyuuga could possess.

"Hi sweetheart, what brings to my office at such a time in the night?"

She gave him a small smile coming to his desk and leaning down giving him a quick peck before she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Hello Naruto-koi. I…"It was unusual to see the Hyuuga clan nervous. She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her head.

"What is it love?" He played the part beautifully, looking worried.

She looked all the more nervous. His mouth nearly dropped as she began to press her fingers together the way she did when she was younger.

"Naruto-kun….I have some wonderful news to share with you." She continued to poke her fingers together.

"There's a reason why I have been acting so…strange lately. And being so easy to get upset".

_**Put on a serious face. **_

Naruto meanwhile was trying hard not smile, or laugh. Seeing Hinata so shy was funny as hell.

_**Try not to grin you little dip shit, keep up a serious face.**_

_**Yes good. Now cross your arms. Perfect kid, you deserve the award for best actor.**_

She sighed deeply before folding her fingers together looking at him directly in the eye.

"Naruto I'm …divorcing you".

Naruto laughed, he couldn't lie to her in more.

"Hinata sweetheart I knew for about a week now that you were pregna….. _wait …_Your what!?

Being so focused on explaining to her he knew about her pregnancy all along he had nearly misheard what she said.

He blasted out of his chair the force of his movement causing the it to flip over.

"Your pregnant and divorcing me! Why!?" The pained tone was hard to miss in his shout as hopped over his desk. He went on his knees in front of her, a broken expression on his face.

"Why, Hinata-chan?" His voice began to crack.

The silent Hinata had stared at him before she….broke out into giggles.

She was openly laughing now, holding a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound.

The nearly crying Naruto was in mass confusion.

She stopped her laughter and had a _satisfied _look on her face.

"Oh Naruto", She gave his cheek a few pats. "You're so gullible."

Naruto's brain that had shut down a few moments ago now rebooted.

"W-what?"

"I knew _you_ were acting strange. No matter how hard you tried to hide." She idly began to play with his blond locks.

"Now I know why. But I am curious how did you know I was pregnant?"

Wait, had he been _tricked._

Her smirk confirmed his suspicion. Hinata had got him, and got him _good._

_Son of a bitch. _

She giggled at his expression that turned from confused to peeved. He pushed himself away from her hands and raised himself to his full height looking down at her.

_Sniff. _"That's not funny", He whispered. That caused Hinata to begin her giggles again.

"Of course it was." She said that between laughs wiping at her eyes.

"No it wasn't." Naruto was not amused. If had been him, he would have _definitely_ been sent to the emergency room by now.

She stopped her laugh seeing his expression. She slowly rose from her chair staring up at him with a firm face.

"Yes it was."

Naruto would not be intimidated. Not today.

"No. It. Wasn't."

"Well I say it is." She stood on his toes giving herself an extra lift to reach his face.

"And what are you going to do about it Naruto-_sama_." She continued looking into his eyes.

Naruto's face wavered before it softened into a grin. Her expression mirrored his.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He received a small nod.

Wow. 18 years old and considered the saviour of the world, the most powerful ninja on the continent, a married man and now a _soon to be farther._

He wrapped his arms around Hinata burying his face into the crook of her neck.

His shoulders began to shake.

Hinata silently kissed him as the soon to be parents shared a joyful moment in silence.

_**Congragulations Naruto.**_

YxYxY

Undisclosed Location

Four figures sat around a round tabled each sharing the same grim expression. They had all heard the news from one another respectively and agreed to meet up at this hidden location to discuss such a _terrible _discovery.

"So how do you propose we deal with this?"

"An attack is surely out of the question. He would destroy us."

"We let him grow to powerful. We should have killed him when we had the chance."

Yes Naruto had _beaten_ Madara. The same person who had taken _all _of them on and nearly killed them. If not for Tsunade they would have been long dead.

Kami rest her soul.

"He can't be stopped; he's the last descendant of the Sage."

The meeting room was in dead silence.

It was the voice of the Tsuchikage who broke the silence.

"Even the Sage had a weakness".

"Pff. And what's that?" Ay asked gruffly as he crossed his arms.

The Tsuchikage met the eyes of the three Kage.

"The heart. The greatest weakness to any warrior is his heart."

It was the Mizukage who voiced her confusing.

"But how are we supposed to get close enough to Naruto to strike him in the heart."

Garra found himself answering the question, speaking for the first time since coming to this place.

"Not _literally_ his heart. He means the ones who are close to him. His village, his friends." He narrowed his eyes at the smirking Ōnoki.

"His wife."

_**And that's a rap. **_

_**Questions needing answers**_

_**Q: How did Hinata and Naruto Marry?**_

_**A: It will be explained in later chapters.**_

_**Q: Will there kids be Hyuga or Uzumaki**_

_**A: For the sake of this story, I can't answer.**_

_**Q: Why did Naruto attack Iwa**_

_**A: You will soon find out.**_

_**Q: Sakura and Izumo?! WTF! Isn't that guy 30?**_

_**A: Their relationship will be explained. Plus I've seen Kakashi/Sakura stories so don't be surprised.**_

_**Q: Will Sasuke ever be with Sakura**_

_**A: Hmm? Better to read and find out**_

_**Q: How is Madara alive?!**_

_**A: Read and find out.**_

_**Just some questions my faithful readers might want answered. For now, I can't pose any more. Anyways, things will only further escalate. **_

_**Policy **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My sincerest apologies for the long wait… university life is a bi**h**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

Chapter 5: Escalation Part 4

_With a heavy groan he collapsed to his knees beginning to cough out blood. _

_His body was on fire, muscles tearing from the intense strain they were put under. After the hit he just took he was surprised none of his bones had shattered. Even with the added protection of Susanoo, that blow should have killed him._

_The ethereal figure around him flickered out of existence no longer sustaining itself from his chakra reserves._

_They were too low._

_As Sasuke Uchiha panted in pain he reminisced on the man before him._

_Titles in the Elemental Nations were not freely handed out just to any 'great' ninja. Shinobi had to earn their titles for accomplishing feats that others could not. Making possible what others thought impossible. If there was one thing all shinobi sought for it is to make themselves legends of the land._

_Many have tried. Few have succeeded. _

_The few that were successful forever have their names written in every history book. Their names recognized by all. Only few were considered to be forever immortalized._

_Such legends of this nature were considered to be the 'Shinobi no Kami'. Such wonders accomplished by them have not been seen since the time of the Rikudō Sennin._

_Only two beings in all of history have ever been giving this title. Only two have ever shown abilities equal to that of the mythical Sennin_

_Many believed it was not possible for another ninja to earn such a title. The days of legends had passed and the next generation was pitifully weaker than last. But that belief all came crashing down in the form of the Rokudaime Hokage._

_He glanced up from his kneeling position glaring at the figure that was the source of his current frustration. The look he was giving him only increased his ever growing anger. One of complete apathy._

_The golden chakra swirling around the Hokage faded out of existence giving way to the darkness of the night that quickly formed around them, no longer held at bay by the bright golden light._

_Cold blue eyes stared into angry red._

"_Why betray me, Sasuke?"_

_The blank voice wasn't a surprise to Sasuke who tried stubbornly ignored it. He was too busy highlighting the fact that the person in front of him wasn't even __**breathing**__ hard after what they just went through. Not even a wheeze of breath or drip of sweat….it was as if they never just went through a fight trying to kill each other. _

_The gap between them was painfully obvious._

_A snarl formed on his face. He would show the "Shinobi no Kami" that he was dealing with the devil. With haggard movements Sasuke pushed himself up to his feet. He felt his cracked ribs ache in protest but he ignored. His sharingan began to spin in his eyes as he sent the full power of his killing intent at the Hokage. _

_Not even an even a blink in response._

_If he was going to die it he would make sure his opponent was with him when facing the Shinigami. _

_That was the law of the Uchiha._

_No surrender. No fear. _

_Even in the face of death_

_Grabbing his left hand he began to focus the last of his reserves into what would be his final attack. The sound of chirping birds began to fill the air as lighting began to emit the palm of his hand. _

_Chidori. _

_With his jutsu running full power he set himself to charge at Naruto._

_Only to be brought to his knees as a violent cough that spewed blood came from his lips._

_Not even bothering to wipe away the blood and continuing as if nothing happened Sasuke slowly brought himself back to his feet. It was testament to his skill that his Chidori never faded or lost control. _

_He tried to run but the sound of his ribs cracking forced him to a limp. His free hand found its way to his ribs as he continued at his slow place to Naruto. The Chidori continued to chirp wildly pulsating with power in his hand, never once diminishing._

_The jutsu was a 'piercing' attack and required speed to affectively build up momentum and force to pierce intended targets. _

_Sasuke didn't care. He would smash his hand through his heart like he did so many years ago in the 'Valley of the End'_

_He just continued at his limping pace towards. _

_The blank look in the Hokage's face was replaced by brief surprise._

_He was sure that he could hear his ribs cracking but Sasuke still continued on. He watched as he dropped to his knees and thought that it would be over. The impact of the Rasengan should have killed him. His insides should be crushed. But he just brought himself to his feet and kept striving forward. And that look that he had in his eyes…_

_Unwavering determination. Indomitable will. Even in the face of death._

_The arrogance of the Uchiha._

_He turned his head away in disgust as another bloody cough came from Sasuke as he again, dropped to his knees. The front of his high collared shirt was stained in blood. His mouth covered in a messy red. It was a pitiful sight. _

_Another hackle cough was heard from his throat._

_He brought his free hand up to his face wiping away the bloody stain on his face and brought it back against his ribs as he raised himself to his feet._

_Naruto had to marvel that the Chidori never faltered. It was if Sasuke put everything he had into his jutsu that reflected his determination. _

_Much like his own._

_He was completely apathetic as he watched the Uchiha finally collapse dropping for what would be the final time to his knees. Finally, he would be able to end this battle and return to his village. He leisurely began to walk towards the downed Uchiha who surprisingly still had his jutsu going. _

_Stubborn fool_

_The Chidori finally flickered and faded out of existence. The desolate mountain range that had once been filled with the sound of chirping birds was in a dead silence, only hampered by the sound of wheezing breaths and the click of waking sandals. Sasuke, head bowed had both hands on the ground to stop himself from falling right on his face. The sound of footsteps forced him to level his gaze to a pair of sandaled feet. Turning his gaze up he found soulless blue eyes staring down at him. _

_"Goodbye Sasuke"_

_A Rasengan formed in his hand raised above his head to deliver the final blow. Sasuke stared defiantly up at what would be his death. He would make sure he would give the Shinigami the same look._

_Naruto increased the rotation to his Rasengan._

_He considered it, for a second. To forgive the Uchiha and try to make things go back to the way they were. He was his best firend. His brother. His equal. But now, no more. Sasuke had made his choice. He had warned him he would show no mercy to anyone that went against him. This was __**his **__peace. _

_**His Sekai**_

_Naruto's face was blank as he thrusted his hand forward._

_Like so many others death would be the result of going against the Rokudaime Hokage._

_Sasuke was just another addition to the ever growing collection_

_Time seemed to slow down to Sasuke as he watched the spinning ball of death come ever closer to his face. He wanted laugh. Naruto always had one rule. The peace loving fool always avoided fighting seeking to end battles by words alone. When all else failed he would fight. But he would not kill. Sasuke found it pitiful that the most powerful ninja in existence would win his battles without killing. Disgusting._

_But look at him now. The person who swore never to kill was now seconds away from ending his life. A grin found its way to his face as the ball of death grew ever closer. The same person who ended thousands upon thousands of lies in an instant._

_He found he couldn't blame the Hokage for breaking his rule. After what had happened to __**her**__…long gone was the peace loving Kage. In his place was the Shinobi no Kami. Laying swift judgements to whoever opposed him._

_The irony._

_**You really are weak boy**_

With a panicked yell Sasuke shot awake a kunai in his hand with his Sharingan glowing in the darkness. His heart beat was racing, sweat formed on his head as he furiously looked around his apartment room for the source of the voice that he was sure had whispered in his ear.

Finding himself the only occupant in the room he allowed himself to drop back down on his bed with a heavy sigh finding it silly to react in such a way to what he was _sure _to just be a bad dream.

One fucked up dream he might add.

But something was not right. That voice had sounded familiar. He knew he had heard it before but had no recollection of who it belonged to. So why was it so _damn _familiar? He was definitely sure the _sinister_ sound would haunt him.

_**Don't tell me you forgot me already**_

His eyes snapped open in panic.

_**Hmm, I think you're in need of a ….reminder**_

Pain. Excruciating pain tore at his head as he felt himself roll out of bed dropping on the floor. An anguished scream echoed in the empty apartment. His entire body felt as if they were in the flames of Amatarasu. "Ahh!" He could do nothing but scream and hold his head with his hand pulling out hair as he desperately fought to alleviate the pain. He felt his muscles begin to violently spasm and blood began to leak from his nose. The pain receptors in his body were overloaded never before subjected to such torment.

_**Remember now, Sasuke?**_

He tried to reply, to scream, to do anything! But he couldn't so much as move as he was in too much pain to speak. As if Kami answered his desperate calls the violent spams stopped and the pain faded away to relieving numbness. He was left to panting hard on the floor of his bedroom with saliva hanging out his mouth. _How_ could he be so stupid to already forget? The day in the forest was something that would stay with him to his grave.

Desperate pants were the only sound in the quiet apartment.

_**Don't ever forget.**_

If it was possible the voice sounded even more sinister than it usually was promising untold amounts of torture and suffering should he ever disobey the demands.

With the little breath he had before unconsciousness took him he answered.

"Yes Madara."

YxYxY

1 Month Later: Konoha Cemetery

In the outskirts of the village in the eastern sector was where Konoha's vast Cemetery could be found. Friends, family and many of Konoha's fallen ninja were laid to rest here. The honoured legends like Sakumo Hatake and Dan Katō still rested here, their graves honoured with the special symbol of the Will of Fire. Renowned Jonin that forever had their names engraved on the Memorial Stone like so many others.

Located in the centre of the Cemetery was a building that housed the Tomb of the Hokage. Each killed in the line of duty. Each sacrificing themselves for the sake of others.

They were Konoha's true heroes.

The only way fit to honour them was having a memorial service each year to remember the sacrifice of their deaths. Each year the memorials would go in consecutive order, from the first all the way to the fourth and then repeat.

But now it was going to five.

On this day August 2nd, 1800 years since the death of the Sage, the Godaime Hokage was having her memorial service.

_It was her birthday. _

Tsunade Senju, the woman who had sacrificed herself to save the lives of the other Kage.

She had used the last of her remaining chakra to heal the grievous wounds that the Kage had suffered by Madara. Katsuyu had brought all of them back to the Shinobi Alliance that day. Naruto witnessed it all.

_Katsuyu's giant form slowly came into view of the celebrating ninja. The shinobi alliance had defeated the Akatsuki threat. The mighty Juubi and its Uchiha host had all been sent into a space time sphere forever sealing them into Oblivion. _

_Obito had sacrificed himself finding out that the Madara was using him as nothing more then to become the host of the Juubi and take over the world._

_They had their orange hero to thank for that._

_They quieted down their cheers as Katsuyu moved her way slowly into the mass of ninja, a space opening up for her. All eyes were on her as she split into a smaller copy of herself carrying the forms of the Kage._

_Naruto pushed himself through the group wanting to rub into the face of baa-chan that he had done it. He had saved the world!_

_Only to pause as he saw the Kage minus Tsunade carrying a body that was covered by cloth._

_Where was baa-chan?_

_He made his way to the Kage as they gently placed the body of the unknown on the ground demanding to know where Tsundae was._

_His received his answer with weary faces and teary eyes from the Mizukage. _

_Even Garra gave him sad eyes._

_A deep feeling of dread swelled up in his stomach, but he stubbornly refused to accept it._

"_Where is Tsunade-baa-chan?"His voice was a whisper._

_Even the Raikage had to turn his head away from the scene. He couldn't stand the look on the kids face anymore. It was too much. Even for him._

"_Naruto." Garra laid a hand on his shoulder his face filled with grief. Blue eyes met broken green. "I'm sorry."_

_No. _

_He couldn't believe it. He refused to accept it! He pushed Garra aside and ran to the figure on the floor. He dropped to his knees and reached for the cloth masking the figure and gently lifted it._

_He could do nothing but stare in the peaceful face of Tsunade. She had a pleasant smile on her face. A white form of what he guessed was a piece of Katsyu was attached to where her sides should be as if holding her body together._

_He quickly realized how she had died_

_He ever so slowly touched her smiling face, feeling the rapidly cooling skin against his warm fingers. _

_He didn't even feel as the tears started to flow. _

_All he felt right now was a vast emptiness inside of him. Like his heart had been ripped out and put in its place was ice. _

_He felt a weight settled on his shoulder and turned to see the hand of the Kazekage._

"_I'm sorry Naruto. She gave her life to save ours."_

_He turned back to Tsunade's face seeing that ever present smile. Her pale lips, her creased forehead. Her light blonde hair had white streaks in it. Her hands that were neatly folded on her stomach were thin. _

_This was the first time he was ever seeing her without her genjutsu._

_She didn't even look old. She could be mistaken for a mo ─_

_He laid his head on her stomach as he began to weep._

_Tsunade was his mother figure. _

_She was supposed to be the one to give him the Hokage hat. _

_She was supposed to be the one to watch him grow. _

_She was supposed to smile at him during his wedding day._

_She was supposed to become a baa-chan to his children._

_He painfully began to let out his sorrow on her cold body, letting his wails be heard to all the ninja gathered._

_Garra could do nothing but stare at his friend. He looked around at the gathered ninja that formed a circle around the scene. All had broken faces. The Konoha ninja were openly crying._

_He needed to relay her message to her ninja though._

_With a quick set of hand seals a dome of sand formed around Naruto giving him privacy in this moment of lost._

_He turned back to the ninja._

"_I ask the Konoha Ninja needing to grieve, go join him after I relay the message that your Hokage gave to me as she died". He looked into each of their eyes._

"_Naruto Uzumaki is now the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha"._

"Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha. Your sacrifice will be remembered forever. May you rest forever in the loving arms of Kami". Naruto spoke quietly but his voiced echoed in the silent hall heard by all ninja gathered there.

The ninja were gathered in front of Tsunade's wooden casket, carved from the very trees filled with the chakra of Shodai Hokage outlined in green casings.

Green was her favourite colour.

The Hokage turned himself to the ninja, all gathered in their black outfits.

"And now we end this memorial with a moment of silence to honour the life of Tsunade Senju."

All ninja bowed their heads. The fires that illuminated the great hall they were in died down casting darkness through the room. There was total silence

The fires sprung back to life illuminating the hall once again, signifying the end to the moment of silence.

The heads in the hall all rose as one.

"I would like to say thank you to all the ninja and civilians that found the time to come, I know Tsunade would be greatful". He pointed to back of the hall where a table was set up with refreshments and drinks. "Refreshments can be found at the reception area of the hall for everyone, and sake on the table beside it. We all know how Tsunade loved to drink." He received quite chuckles.

He turned back to the casket given it a deep bow and gazed on the face of the Godaime giving her one last look before her body would be sealed into her tomb for the next five years. With another quick bow he swiftly turned and started making his way to his pregnant wife only to be stopped as he heard his name being called.

Blue eyes met green.

Although he was surprised he didn't show it. So the Kazekage actually came? A frown marred his features. The _nerve._ True to his word stood the young Kage in front of him flanked by his two siblings. He forced a smile on his face as he greeted the three.

"Hello Kazekage-dono" He greeted neutrally even with the false smile on his face. Garra didn't seem to notice and returned the greeting with his own unique smile.

"Hokage-dono."

He turned his attention to his siblings. "Temari, Kankuro so nice to see you again. It's been far too long." He got respectful bows to his presence. "Hokage-samma" Temari greeted looking ever as lovely as her 'Dessert Flower' titled entailed. Temari was always lovely to be around with her charming personality and delicate features. She had quite the temper though. Shikamaru was testament to that.

He couldn't say the same for the second male sibling who gave him a disrespectful 'Yo' while his eyes traced the backside of a passing female.

"Kankuro." The warning in the Kazekages voice had Kankuro snap his attention to his Kage with a panicked look on his face. "Oh sorry Garra-sama" He gave Naruto a bow in flourish. Waving his arms in exaggeration.

"Most esteemed Hokage-sama, you grace this dessert swine with your ever fruitful presence." The sound of his voice was that of a rich noble. All he got in return was an eye roll from everyone and a head smack from Temari. With their greeting done the two siblings excused themselves from the two Kage.

"Forgive Kankuro he's still a bit childish with his antics." He trailed off as he caught the gaze Naruto was giving him, no longer smiling since his siblings left. "Naruto?" His non-existent eyebrows raised.

The Hokage didn't respond he just nodded his head toward the exit signifying he wanted the conversation outside. Although confused by this sudden behaviour the Kazekage followed him. Naruto quietly led him out the Tomb exit, the crowds parting as they bowed to the Kage respectively. Among the faces that observed the two the eyes only one stood out to him. His lovely wife sending him a worrying look was hard to miss. His blank eyes filled with brief warmth as he gave her a quick smile. She gave him a small smile in return and nodded towards him. They continued their brisk walk exiting the reception area and entering a hallway that led up to the tomb exit.

YxYxY

"So you came Garra, I can honestly say this is unexpected. Thought you would come up with an excuse like the other Kage did when I offered them invitations". He received a glare that he stared back at unflinching with a neutral face.

"I can find the time to come and pay my respects to the women who saved my life Naruto", He said with a frown, "Tsunade saved my life, in return I can only honour hers." He still had the glare on his face but it softened as Naruto turned his back to him.

"She made the right choice in passing the title of the Hokage to you, in two years you have clearly surpassed the others."

He received no answer.

Garra let out a sigh, "Naruto I know-

"Are you my friend Garra?" His brow furrowed at the interruption as he looked at the back of the Hokage's head.

"What? Of course I'm your friend, you're like a brother to me Nar"-

"Brother?" He rudely cut him off, a mocking expression coming to his face. "Okay, _brother_ allow me to pose a question." He cupped a hand under his chin a thoughtful expression on his face. "Say one day the other Kage of the great nations get together in _secret _and decide…I'm too powerful. Konoha's too powerful. And absolute power corrupts _absolutely_. So for the greater good they decide to kill me." He turned sharp blue eyes to Garra.

"Would you join them and **try** to kill me?"

Garra couldn't answer. His shaking hands told him that what he was feeling right was fear. For all his eighteen years of life had only been put into a situation _once _where he ever felt the feeling of fear. The feeling of death. It was an alien feeling to him. His ever present sand-shield would guarantee almost nothing would touch him. Having it with him all of his life possessed him with an absolute confidence that this world of Shinobi would have for him, nothing to fear.

There was that one time many years ago when he and Naruto first fought. When he had lost, that was the only time he felt the reality of fear. That someone could actually end his existence. His life.

And now the man before him, looking at him like his next move would mean his death left reduced him to that same feeling of terror.

"N-no". His normal emotionless voice came out as stutter. _There's no way he could have known. No way anyone should have known! _ He screamed inside of his head. But by the look on his face and the question he just posed it was clear that he _did _know.

"Do you want to know one of Kurama's special abilities? Naruto asked directing a blank look towards Garra. Confusion lace the Kazekage's face. Was that question rhetorical? His silent question was answered as the Hokage continued.

"The ability to sense emotions."

Garra was now looking up into the face that was staring down at him.

Directly in front of him.

"And right now Kurama tells me he sensed fear. Guilt. Frustration. And_** lies.**_"

An oppressive force filled the atmosphere around the two Kage and the Kazekage had to tense his muscles as he nearly stumbled. The grass around them flattened the trees at the far end of the cemetery bent as if somehow struck by an invisible force.

The commotion of voices in echoing in the reception area echoing from the hallway quieted down.

Every glass in the reception area had cracked.

He could do nothing but try and shake off the shock of being _pushed _from a _chakra spike. _Naruto's power. _Incredible._

He felt his sand defense begin to stir in reaction to the powerful chakra but his mind came to a halt as two hands roughly grabbed his faced pushing him face to face with the red slitted eyes.

"You betrayed me Garra". His voice was a harsh whisper. "You and your _friends _are planning to kill me and you dare show your face." The grip that he was sure was crushing his skull lessened as the Hokage roughly threw him to the ground. "They were smart enough to stay away."

Sand defense activating it cushioned his fall carrying him some distance away. This was what was seen by the sand siblings and the rest of the ninja population that had come out of the hallway investigating the chakra spike. For the Temari and Kankuro seeing their brother thrown to the ground did not sit well with them.

"What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama" shouted an alarmed Temari who ran to Garra's side.

Kankuro was not so wise to check if his Kage was injured first. With shout he ran towards Naruto who had his back turned intending to show him how protective of his younger brother he was.

A very bad mistake.

He didn't even make it close to the Hokage as a sword pointing at his neck interrupted his run. It was his quick reaction training that saved him from running himself through the sword as he had to push chakra into his limbs to stop himself.

Or was it that he had seven other swords poking at different points in his body. They were in perfect position at the eight points at the body for instant kills. The liver, lungs, spine, sub-clavicle vein, jugular vein, heart, kidney and the poke in the back of head told him it was also his brain.

He gulped as identified those who surrounded him thinking them to be ANBU but the plain white mask gave them away. Konoha's elite Root ANBU.

Shit.

Naruto didn't even spare him a glance.

He kept his attention on the guilty looking Kazekage who was being helped to his feet. Temari was confusingly staring between the two sensing the tension. The Hokage had a terrifying expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to _kill. _

"Hokage-sama." The soft whisper of his name drew his icy gaze towards her tearful eyes. "What's going on? Why did you attack Garra?"

He looked at her as he responded knowing that his next words would server their strong bonds.

"I Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha Herby renounce the treaty with Sunagakure." Startled gasp erupted from the crowd.

"Our villages are no longer allies." The Kazekage who had his head bowed swiftly brought it up at those words. He knew that it didn't matter, but he couldn't stop the hurt that crossed his face. He heard Temari give a sharp intake of breath and saw tears in her eyes. But the Hokage wasn't finished.

"Any Shinobi of Sunagakure that enters _Hi no Kuni_ will be seen as an act…of war." This time mumbles arose from the crowd and people actually began to protest.

"What! War!?"

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious!"

"We can't set foot into _Kaze no Kuni!?_"

A flare of chakra from the Hokage instantly silenced the crowd. "I will allow you and your siblings to leave peacefully Kazekage, but don't see this as an act of kindness." He gave a signal to Root ANBU who removed their weapons from a disbelieving Kankuro.

"What!? Naruto I don't know what the beef is between you and Garra but you can't be serious!" He was roughly kicked to the ground and pinned by a Root ANBU who brought his head close enough to whisper into his ear.

"That's Hokage-sama to you sand rat." The deep bass of the voice sent a chill up his spine. "Now you heard him didn't you? Don't bother embarrass yourself more than you already have." The soldier leapt off a raging Kankuro who began to unseal the puppet on his back only to be stopped by the voice of the Kazekage.

"That's enough, Kankuro." He glanced at the blank face of his brother and nodded before he stepped away from the Root making his way over to them. "We're leaving" He heard Garra whisper. Then without a word or glance he began disappeared in a shunshin.

He was about to follow before he saw a tearful Temari run to someone in the crowd. His shout at her to follow was stopped as he saw her bury her face in the chest of looking Shikamaru.

He sighed as he watched him wrap his arms around her whispering unheard words and giving soft kisses on her tearful cheeks. Temari defiantly shook her head in his chest saying no to whatever he had whispered.

Kankuro was afraid he was going to have to come over to them and forcibly remove her but was thankful that the shadow user began to do it himself. With a hand held up in the hand sign, his shadow attached on to hers. Temari was powerless as her limbs removed themselves from him and her legs began to take her towards the awaiting Kankuro. She desperately tried to move and even scream but her limbs and mouth wouldn't respond.

Skikamaru had his head bowed, the sight of forcing his fiancé to leave him too much to bear.

When she was in the arms of Kankuro control returned to her body and she instantly began to scream and resist. When she felt his arms leave her she didn't hesitate to run to her fiancé that refused to look at her.

Only to be wrapped in the arms of Kankuro's Sasori puppet as he dragged her back kicking and screaming.

"I'm sorry Temari, we have to go. Garra's not slowing down for us." With that he began to jump away with the still screaming Temari being held by the Sasori puppet in tow. But not before giving a hate filled gaze to the Hokage who had been silent this whole time.

Temari's screams were heard until her voice faded in the distance leaving the gathered group in total silence.

All eyes were on the back of their Hokage.

What were they to think? Their leader, their hero. The very person they looked up to as a beacon of hope just severed the ties between their greatest ally. And for what reason? Surely he would explain the reasons for his actions today.

Their faces met each other, someone trying to identify the brave soul who wanted to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Return to your homes." His quiet voice heard amongst the silence. "The memorial service is over."

No one wanted to argue. One by one the all began to leave. Even the Root ANBU that appeared out of nowhere disappeared the same way that they had come. Some walked past him trying to search his face but he ignored them. His eyes did meet the gaze of an unreadable Skihamaru who nodded at him then walked off.

He was well aware of the Hokage's plans. He was the one to recommend terminating the alliance with Suna. He couldn't blame the Hokage for the feeling of regret in his heart. The shinobi quickly cleared the cemetery all till the pregnant Hinata Hyuuga remained.

She stared at his back for a few seconds before walking towards him. She stopped when she was directly in front of him staring up at his unreadable eyes. His face could have been carved from stone from the amount of emotion shown. But she could see, behind those pools of ice he was pain. She knew her husband too well.

She stood up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

With one last glance at him she turned and began to head to the Hyuuga Clan compound.

With the sound of her footsteps fading the Hokage was left alone in the compound. Silence as still as the dead.

YxYxY

Few days Later: Konoha Training Ground 15

Konohamaru dodged a swipe of the _raiton _enhanced gunbai feeling the hairs on his head stand up as it missed him by an inch. He snarled as brought up his bo-staff swinging it down with all his might.

Sasuke's speed was too great and the Uchiha easily dodged the attack jumping backwards as the staff came down pulverising the earth. Konahamaru kept up his assault charging the Uchiha and swung his staff aiming to take off Sasuke's head.

But Sasuke was ready for it as he brought up his gunbai to block the attack. He parried the blow lashing out with a kick to Konohamaru. The chunin quickly flipped his staff up to block the kick, feet skidding in the dirt as he was sent back from the force.

He quickly brought his staff up into the traditional monkey style, one hand holding it behind him the other stretched out in front of him with his legs spread and bent. With a smirk on his face he mockingly beckoned the Uchiha with his free hand.

Sasuke didn't waste time and with a mighty swing of his weapon a torrent of flames came rushing towards him.

Konohamaru slammed his staff into the ground making it stand up perfectly vertical as his hands blurred through seals.

_Doton: Doryūheki_

Ending with the _Dog _seal he spit out a glob of mud on the ground.

The earth instantly rose up as solid wall about 15 feet in the air that blocked the flames.

He wasn't surprised as the sound of birds chirping filled the air and the wall collapsed from a strike of _ration _chakra.

He quickly created a _Kage-Bunshin _that started spinning chakra in his out stretched hand as he witnessed Sasuke sprinting towards him, his _Chidori _crackling the air around him.

Feeling the _Rasengan _in his hand complete the _Bunshin _grabbed his arm and spun him around using the momentum of the spin to rocket Konohamaru to the charging Sasuke.

Time seemed to slow down as the two Shinobi sprinted towards each other, their A-rank techniques pulsating with power.

30 feet. 20 feet. 10 feet. Konohamaru could feel his heart racing and adrenalin pumping as the distance closed between them.

"Rasengan/Chidori"

The overwhelming chakra of two A-ranked techniques clashing was too much for the training field. The area around them became flattened to a crater from the impact of the two attacks.

Konohamaru noticed Sasuke's _Chidori _was lacking in power and taking the chance he added more chakra to the_ Rasengan _increasing the power and beginning to overwhelm the _Chidori. _

With a roar, Konohamaru's jutsu overpowered Sasuke's and the Uchiha was rocketed back. It was testament to Sasuke's great skill as he landed on his feet and skidded to a halt leaving a trail of dirt in the grass.

He glanced down at his hand that was sizzling in chakra burns with a nervous look on his face. What the fuck was wrong with him? He realized in the moment before the two jutsu clashed he was aiming for Konohamaru's heart.

He would have killed him if he didn't power down his _Chidori_ at the last second

_**Oh my, that was close.**_

The smug voice reminded him why he was slowly losing his rationality.

_**Tick tock Sasuke ... it's only a matter of time before you give into my will.**_

Konohamaru didn't give him time to recover. Quickly holding out his hand, his staff behind him levitated off the ground and flew through the air landing in his outstretched hand. He aimed the staff at Sasuke like a javelin and threw it with all his might with a mighty roar.

The staff whistled as it tore through the air aiming straight for the Uchiha's head. Sasuke recovered and quickly aligned his body to dodge the staff that passed his head my inches and continuing on to slam into trees on the other side of the vast training ground leaving his back turned to the young Chunin.

Konohamaru jumped at the chance and sprinted towards Sasuke with all the speed he could muster. He palmed a kunai from his sleeve ready to jump the Uchiha making him demand to yield. It would be a _sweet _victory.

His momentary fantasies came crashing down as he felt himself grabbed. From the speed that he was going and the excessive force of the stop nearly gave him whiplash.

His dazed gaze found that he was dangled above the air. Strange. Sasuke wasn't tall enough to dangle him from this high.

Then he realized Sasuke wasn't the one holding him.

He nearly screamed as he found himself looking in the hand of this transparent ethereal skeleton like figure. It was purple and glowing with the feeling of a malicious chakra that was coming from Sasuke.

He didn't recognize the pattern in his eyes.

"Sasuke! What the hell is this? Put me down." His plead was ignored as he saw the yellow eyes of the skeleton glow a malicious yellow and the hand that was gripping him tightened to a crushing force.

Konohamaru screamed from the pain caused by the grip that he was sure was cracking some bones. He heard a crack and realized the pain in his left arm was from the bone snapping. His scream was choked back as the grip tightened forcing his lungs to compress in protest. It was then that he knew he was either going to be crushed to death or died from a lax of oxygen.

With the last of his strength he gazed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's face was devoid of emotion.

Before unconsciousness took him he saw a red and yellow blur slam into the specter with such force that the hand that was holding him shattered. Konohamaru's unconscious form was caught by the Rokudaime before he hit the ground.

Naruto gave the boy a once over realizing he wasn't breathing. Placing a hand over his stomach directly above his lungs he manipulated the air molecules in the air and directed them to his lungs filling them with the much needed oxygen. With a cough that spewed blood out of his mouth Konohamaru began to breathe.

Seeing that he needed quick medical attention he focused his chakra making a _Kage-bunshin _appear beside him that took the boy and disappeared in flurry of wind.

Here he was in his office checking up on the daily spars of the two that he would always watch when out of nowhere Sasuke unleashed his Sasunoo. He thought he just wanted to end their fight but when he saw Konohamaru being crushed and could actually _feel _the sinister chakra Sasuke was emitting he rushed to the scene.

The still kneeling Naruto rose to his feet to glare at Sasuke who had stood up with his _Sasunoo _slowly reforming the hand that had shattered. Sasuke slowly began to walk towards him.

His face was blank, devoid of any emotion. His movements almost seemed robotic and _that _chakra_. _Sasuke's chakra was normally dark but it had never felt this sinister. It almost felt like─

_**Madara! **_The snarl from Kurama inside of his mind confirmed his suspicion. But it didn't make any sense. How was Madara inside of Sasuke?

_**His will. I can sense the will of that damned Uchiha inside of him. **_

His will? Naruto didn't get any time to ponder the thought as Sasuke's chakra to spike to dangerous levels. The actual ground began to shake as the space around them was filled with chakra.

The_ Sasunoo_ around Sasuke began to change shape. Armour appeared around it and four arms sprouted from it spectral chest. He allowed himself to curse as he watched Sasuke's form go up and up into the air as the _Sasunoo _grow to giant proportions. He felt the chakras of the ninja in the village began to rapidly move towards them no doubt feeling the sinister chakra. He had to act quickly. If Sasuke was brining _that _out he had to get him away from the village.

_Kuruma_ he commanded inside of his mind. He felt the feeling of the sage chakra powering his form and quickly blitzed through handseals slamming his hands on the ground.

_Jikūkan Idō!_

An intricate seal pattern appeared on the ground around Naruto's hands that quickly grew till it held the _Susunaoo _in its patterns. And then in a flash of space and time both Naruto and the growing spectre disappeared.

_**I'm back. Again I sorry for the long wait. I know people have a lot of questions but I assure you, they will be answered. **_

_**Until next time tune in again next chapter for a clash against titans!**_

…

…

_**That was lame...**_

_**Policy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

Chapter 6: Escalation Part 5

YxYxY

Hi no Kuni: Mountain Range

Hi No Kuni was truly a beautiful country. From its vast forest teeming with wildlife and wetlands to its rocky mountain ranges it truly made a breathtaking view. On the top of one particular mountain that gave a great view of the horizon, Anbu rookie Tenju Okasi ─ codenamed Lizard ─ decided that he should branch off from his patrol routes more often.

This view was worth the reprimanding.

His lizard mask was attached to his belt at his hip as he absently ran his gloved hands through his short brown hair enjoying the warmth of the bright sun on his face. He didn't care that his mask was off; no one was out here anyway. The begging question on his mind was why the patrol routes avoided such a beautiful area. This view was killer. He sighed contently as he took a seat on a comfortable looking rock as a cool breeze tickled his hair.

Giving a little giggle he reached into his utility pouch pooling out a bright orange book.

_Icha Icha: Submission_ was the next big hit. Written by the mysterious Ramen Sage it was a goldmine to perverts everywhere! It was just as …_graphic _as the last Icha Icha written by the late Jiraiya, but also had a better plot and action and whole lot of drama. Surprisingly, there were more women than men that read.

Who didn't love a story about a man seeking the perfect wife by fighting and then having sex to submission_? _

Tenju stifled a giggle as he read a particular graphic love scene.

He was so drawn into his reading that he didn't even notice the appearance of the annoyed Anbu commander behind him till a clear of the throat caused him to jump up in fright.

Green eyes came stared into two eye holes of the Anbu Commander.

"C-commander Sir." He knew he was caught red handed. He quickly stuffed his book back into his pouch and stood at attention giving his commander a salute. "Forgive me sir, I was just taking a quick" ─ his excuse was silenced in the form of a quick backhand to the face.

His shock from the humiliating slap was replaced with fright as he felt the chakra spike his commander was giving off.

Boy was he pissed

"You _imbecile_, do you know where we are!" Byakugan eyes glared down at the shivering rookie from behind his Anbu mask. "Weren't you warned not to stray off from your patrol route?"

The idiot rookie had the audacity to answer. "B-b-ut s-sir, there is no one out here." He received another back hand that echoed off into the distance.

"B-b-ut s-sir" Neji mocked as his voice took a girlish tone before he snarled at the rookie. "What are you a sissy!?" When the young man was hesitant to reply Neji was swift to answer with his hand again. "You say, 'yes sir I am a sissy.'!"

The poor abused rookie was quick to obey. "Y-yes sir, (sniff) I'm a sissy." He whispered.

"I couldn't here you!" Neji shouted as he raised his hand again.

"Yes sir I'm a sissy!"

"What!"

"Yes Sir I'm a sissy!"

"WHAT!"

"YES SIR I'M A SISSY!"

"Good." Neji whispered quietly. Two slaps echoed off the mountain as Neji walked away from his abused rookie. "Now come along we need to leave." Rubbing his red cheeks Tenju clipped back on his mask silently thankful the cool material soothed his stinging cheeks.

He decided he would never branch off on his patrol routes again.

Grumbling to himself about abusive Commanders he quickly followed the distancing figure not wanting to be left behind.

Scaling down the mountain to ground level he found his two other squad mates quietly chatting with the Commander and quieting down as he came into view. He hung his head in shame as the two Anbu began to laugh at his expense no doubt knowing what just took place.

"You're an idiot Tenju!" A bark of laughter came from a large eagle faced Anbu ─ Saji, as he clasped him on the shoulder.

"Did you enjoy the view?" The mocking tone of voice came from the only female member of the team. Tenten's laugh was heard behind her panda face mask when his shoulders slumped.

Oh the joy of picking on the rookie.

The commander's voice ended the laughter. "That's enough. We need to leave this area as we are 5 km off route because of junior here." An accusing head shake was cast in his direction.

"But sir." Tenju interjected softly. "There's no one out here for miles!" Quickly realizing that he spoke back to his commander he ducked his head preparing for the blow.

When he felt nothing he opened his clenched eyes from behind his mask seeing the other members of the team just staring at him.

"W-why are you all just staring?" He chanced.

Neji sighed behind his mask. How this sissy make Anbu he would never know.

"Tenju, this particular landscape is not just for the scenery. There is a reason why our patrol routes give this area such a wide berth."

He gestured to some mountain on the horizons that at first glance would have seemed normal but looking closely he saw they were jagged in places and had lines going through them. He saw him pointing to the mountain that were just on and blanched at what could only be seen as a giant _handprint._

His mouth dropped behind his mask as Neji pointed on the very ground they were standing on. Or standing _in _he corrected_. _A giant footprint. A _very _giant footprint.

"This is Hokage-sama's and Uchiha-sama's battleground. They come here and fight often."

Glancing around he did see that rocky earth look shattered and missing in pieces. How could he not have seen this?

"Now you realize what an idiot you are. If they appeared and you were on that mountain…you would be a stain on the landscape." Neji gave a head shake. "30 miles of landscape of an is reserved for two people to _test _their skills."

His voice snapped the daydreaming rookie out of his shock. "B-but h-how is this possible. I know Hokage-sama and Uchiha-sama are strong but"… He glanced around him, "Needing all this just to fight?

Neji was beginning to lose his patience. "Yes, that is why we need to leave. They come here and let loose. No holds bar battle royal till one of them drops. That's why we need to leave." He replied.

"But"─ His voice was cut off as Neji backhanded him to the ground. He was roughly hoisted up by the strap of his armour to the mask of a thoroughly annoyed commander. "Are you a fucking idiot? What part of we need to get the fuck out of here don't you understand."

His anger was quickly replaced with sheer terror as his warning seal on his arm bracer began to pulse.

Issued to all Anbu patrol routes that were stationed in the mountain range, this seal gave them a warning that the Hokage was coming. It would give a few pulses as warning and would stop if they were clear of the area.

But the angry continuous pulse of his seal told him that he needed to get the fuck out of here..

A large sealing array appearing on the ground _directly _in front of them was all Neji needed to begin to sprint as his life depended on it.

"RUN!"

His Byakugan told him his squad mates were didn't hesitate to obey and were directly behind him…but the rookie.

That idiot was staring in wonder at the seal.

Oh well, no one would blame him as he would have to explain why the body of Tenju Okasi was a stain on the ground.

He did warn him.

Feeling monstrous chakra behind him he prayed they would be able to identify the body.

YxYxY

In a flash of space and time the Rokudaime appeared in the same position he was in when he performed the jutsu with the colossal Sasunoo towering over him. In his Sage mode he felt the chakra of the huge spectral figure begin to stabilize as its form solidified.

Shit, he hadn't been able to do that before.

He did a double take as he felt three rapidly moving chakra sources. Why the hell were Anbu all the way out here?

A whimper caused him to spin around and glance directly into the mask of Lizard faced Anbu. He couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open at the stupidity of the situation.

"You need to get the fuck out of here!"

The only reply he got was a girlish scream from the masked Anbu as he pointed behind him.

Quickly reacting he turned to see the foot of the giant Sasunoo about to leave them as a stain on the ground.

"Shit"

Tenju closed his eyes and reminisced on his life knowing that he was about to die by being trampled from a giant foot.

Yep…. this was it.

Thinking back on all he had done during his life he was thoroughly disappointed. Although he made Anbu at 16 he still considered himself a failure. He barely made it through the training and was constantly picked on because of his imbecile skills. People honestly thought they were being merciful when they allowed him through.

Kami he didn't want to die. He was still a virgin!

When he heard a crash he thought it was the end. But he didn't feel the crushing force of being stepped on by a giant foot.

Opening his eyes his jaw nearly hit the floor as he witnessed what he thought was impossible.

Naruto struggled as he held the foot up by his hands preventing it from stepping on the both of them. His Sage enhanced strength was slowly being overwhelmed. His feet slowly began to sink in the hard earth, cracks appearing as he struggled.

_**Power Naruto! Power!**_

_Trying to stop a giant foot from crushing us here!_

_**Right. Sorry.**_

Firing up his Biju mode with a mighty roar Naruto threw the huge foot off him causing the Sasunno to stumble and drop with an earthshattering rattle.

Tenju meanwhile pissed himself.

He would never doubt again why the Rokudaime was called the Shinobi no Kami.

Naruto glanced at him and then back at Sasunoo beginning to stand before he came to his decision. Grabbing the Anbu by his armour strap he hoisted him above his shoulders. Tenju didn't have time to wonder what he was doing as he suddenly felt a rush of wind around the Hokage and then...

The monstrous Sasunoo began to seem so small. He blanched at realized they were high in the sky.

And they weren't dropping.

He decided then and there that he would quit Shinobi life and become a farmer.

"Sorry about this." And with that he was sent hurtling through the air with such force that his mask actually began to crack. His screams faded as he disappeared in the distance.

With that Naruto turned his attention back to now standing Sasunno.

It looked like a giant samurai.

Looking almost exactly the same as the one Mardara used against him, Naruto grimaced as he saw the four monstrous arms begin to generate weapons from its body.

The giant plated right arm held a black flaming sheathe and as he guessed a black flaming sword was drawn out of it by the smaller right arm. The smaller left arm held a crossbow pointed directly at him slowly being pulled back by its giant counterpart.

_**Damn Uchiha. **_

Naruto gave no reaction to the Kurama's comment. His eyes narrowed as he sensed a deep presence coming from _within _Sasuke. He had thought it was his chakra from his sense in Sage Mode but it became clear now that something dark was inside of him.

He began to focus chakra to his arm as an arrow was fired at him.

He thrusted his arm forward making a giant hand of chakra appear as it grabbed the arrow right out of the air. Drawing his arm and giving a shout, he returned it back at the Sasunno faster than it had been fired.

His aim was dead centre as it hit the Sasunno right in its chest making it stumble backwards with a roar of fury. The arrow had pierced through its armour nearly hitting Sasuke. The spectre gave a screech as it roughly pulled out the arrow dropping it to the ground.

Naruto slowly descended to the earth watching the giant carefully as the point that the arrow pierced began to slowly repair itself.

He had to marvel at the chakra of this Sasunoo. The sheer chakra it was emitting was nearly as much as his own in bijuu mode. And with the enormous chakra it had that same malicious presence of evil.

With a monstrous screech the head of the Sasunno screeched. The chakra in its centre began to shift and a face began to form.

He could feel the hatred coming from Kurama as an all too familiar face took shape

_**Wretched Uchiha! I curse those eyes!**_

This time he had to agree as he stared into the smirking face of the bane of existence.

"_Do you like what I've done to young Sasuke." _Naruto didn't know what was creepier. The mental image of a giant face of chakra talking to him, or the forever haunting sounds of a voice he never wanted to hear again.

The giant face let out a hallow laugh.

_"Black zetsu did a fine job." _From the look of the Hokages confused face Madara decided he would enlighten him to his successful plan. He would kill him anyway.

"_Yes. As you see unlike White Zetsu, Black Zetsu is specifically created from me. My clone in all matters._" The giant Sasunno hoisted a hand against its hip. _" Infused with my will it was tasked to leave a spore into young Sasuke during the times of his eye surgery. That spore would over time grow and later release me….into Sasuke". _The face took on grin. _"As you can see, it all worked perfectly."_

Naruto was quite as he took this all in. His brain reeled at what it just had been told. Since Sasuke got his new eyes, a Black Zetsu spore – Madara's will – had been growing inside of him, at release his ….will would become Sasuke's?

Naruto shook his head in resignation. This one stubborn mother fucker did not how to stay _dead. _

"I swear Madara, you should have just accepted your loss to Hashirama-sama and die in old age. It seems that the spanking he gave you wasn't enough." Naruto's eyes went wide as all the answers were clear to him now.

"It all makes sense now! Your ass couldn't get enough and even in _death _you kept coming back for more." He gave a shrug. "Well I don't judge but … I kind of think he made it clear he didn't swing that way."

He grinned showing his fangs at the snarling face. "Couldn't take no for an answer?"

The Sasunno lashed out at him with its flaming sword but he easily dodged the attack. With a mighty roar the giant silhouette of Kurama took form and unleashed a wave of chakra that knocked the giant of its feet.

Not easing up on the attack the Sasunno found its limbs pinned by Kurama tails and bound to the ground. Kurama reared its arm back and with another roar punched right through the heart of the Sasunno to grab the unresponsive Uchiha inside. With a snarl Sauske's form was torn from the heart of the giant spectral and held at eye level.

The Sasunno hissed but with no chakra to stabilise it the spectral giant disappeared as its chakra evaporated.

Focusing his attention back on the Uchiha in Kurama's hand Naruto concentration was broken when he heard the sound of bones cracking from Sasuke.

_Kuruma!_

_**Sorry, sorry. But it's so easy….all I have to do is flex my fingers and the last of the damned clan would be gone from this world. Tell me you wouldn't want me to!**_

Naruto ignored him and focused on directing their conjoined chakra inside of Sasuke. If his assumption was correct it would…

Sasuke who had been unresponsive since nearly crushing Konohamaru began to show signs of life as his face contorted. It seemed as life flowed into his dull eyes but as soon as it seemed that he regained control of his body his mouth opened and with a _sickening _hurl vomited out a black substance. With that his head fell backwards into blissful uncounciousness.

The substance fell from the great height it had been at and met the ground with a splat_. _It bubbled a few times before it changed shape and snarling face formed itself in the black puddle.

_"How dear you! Do you know who I am boy? Years of planning foiled!" _Madara's voice shouted with all the hatred he could muster.

From the great height that was the top of Kurama's head the shouts only sounded like squeaks to Naruto who held a hand to his hear as he tried to listen.

_What he saying? Is he trying to shout? _He shook his head. _Fuck it. Kurama shut him up. Permanently_

_**Gladly.**_

With a shift of its weight Kurama lifted his leg and stomped on the puddle grinding his giant foot into the earth.

…_Is he dead?_

Kurama stomped again.

_**Yep. Looks like it.**_

_Make sure that mother fucker is dead dead DEAD!_

Kurama stomped two times more.

He lifted his foot to see there was just black splattered into the ground in his giant footprint.

_Just in case…._

Biju Bomb!

It was small one but the explosion was still huge.

When the dust and debris cleared all that was left was a giant hole in the earth.

_Whew. Glad that's finally over. Finally. _The quite reflection of finally ending the existence of the bane of the shinobi world was interrupted by a roar from Kurama.

_**Yes! Fucking yes! That bitch is finally dead!**_

Completely disregarding the unconscious Uchiha still in his hand Kurama slammed his hands against his chest in triumph ignoring the sound of more bones breaking.

_**I hope you rot in the deepest pits of hell you Uchiha prick. May the Shinigami feast on your soul for all eternity you fu−**_

_Kurama! _Having finally heard the shouts of his name he focused on Naruto.

_**What?**_

Naruto could only point a shaky finger at the broken but still unconscious body in his hands.

_**Shit. I ….totally forgot he was still here. **_Sasuke's leg was bent in the wrong direction and his back arm was ….fuck his arm wasn't suppose twist like that. And his jaw…. Naruto could see a few teeth missing from his open mouth. Ignoring the amount of blood leaking from him Naruto quickly began making handseals for another space-time jump.

_We need to get him to Konoha now!_

_**Sorry… I got kind of …over excited there.**_

_Kurama! Shut up!_

_**Sorry.**_

_Shit. How am I going to explain a mangled Uchiha?_

_**We'll say he fell….**_

YxYxY

Konoha General Hospital

Naruto was seated outside of the emergency room anxiously waiting the reports of Sasuke's condition. He twirled his thumbs in his seat and resisted the urge to pace around the room. He knew he was in bad condition when he had showed up but when the medical staff witnessed the Hokage bursting through the hospital doors carrying him well, their reactions told him it was worst then he had thought.

He internally frowned at the _stupid _fox inside of him.

_Stupid Kurama. You just had to squish him._

_**Sage have mercy−I said I was sorry. Jeez it was an accident.**_

_I'll come in there and give you an accident!_

_**Bite me!**_

His internal argument was cut short when the doors to the emergency room and out walked the very person who had been the first one to usher Sasuke into the emergency room. Green eyes met his and a tired sigh echoed the quite hallway way as Sakura took a seat beside him. She saw the awaiting look Naruto was giving her and relived him with smile.

"He's stubborn, but he'll live."

Naruto slumped back in his chair relieved at the good news. A warm hand on his shoulder and a frown on his face told him there was more.

"His injuries were tremendous. Bones cracked to the point of entering the blood stream, severe internal bleeding, broken jaw, cracked vertebra, broken neck…" She trailed of waving her hand for emphasis.

"How did this even happen?" Naruto meanwhile took a few seconds to process the question. He was distracted by her now _Tsunade-size _breast that had been jiggling in her _way _too tight uniform. Not that he was complaining.

But hot damn!

It was hard to imagine that little girl that use to pine after Sasuke in her younger years was now the top medical specialist in the whole village and beautiful, _bountiful _woman.

"Oh um….._he got crushed by Kurama's giant hand … _He fell." Naruto gave her a grin hoping she would buy it.

Guessing by the raised eyebrow and the frown on her face she didn't.

"He fell from off a mountain."

Sakura just stared at him.

"You want me to believe that … _Sasuke Uchiha_, got these sever injuries from falling off a mountain?"

Naruto gave her a hesitant grin before his lost his smile and reluctantly told her everything from the beginning.

"This is to be kept secret Sakura. I don't want word of this getting out." Keeping the worried look from her face she gave him a nod of understanding. Sasuke was still disliked by the major ninja population and if word got out that he had been possessed by Madara – the man who effortlessly ended the lives of so many….well the outcome was horrifying to imagine.

Naruto's quite voice brought her attention to him. "Is Sasuke awake?"

She shook her head. "He's in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake."

The Hokage nodded silently blank faced. He leaned back in his seat crossing his arms together as stared at the ground in contemplation.

Sakura observed his blank expression before she reached out and put an arm around his shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder and softly intertwined her fingers with his.

"He'll make it Naruto." She whispered quietly. He leaned his head against hers inhaling her cherry scent as she gently rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. For now, he wasn't the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. Just someone grieving for the one friend that held an unbreakable bond.

_Bonds_. He would soon be breaking so much more than those.

Dark thoughts pushed aside, he enjoyed the tension Sakura was easing from his as she gently ran her hand through his blond locks. The quiet moment was interrupted as the watch around Sakura's arm beeped and a curse flew from her mouth.

"Shoot. I totally forgot I was suppose to meet Izumo! He had reservations for dinner."

She gave him a quick peck on his whiskered cheeks before she ran off in all the speed and grace of a woman in high heels disappearing through a door.

Her head momentarily popped out from the door.

"Konohamaru is in room 101- B if you're wandering." With that she disappeared again.

Naruto's eyes went wide before he slapped himself. He had _totally _forgotten about Konohamaru.

_**It happens.**_

Ignoring Kurama he made his way to the room cursing all the while.

YxYxY

Undisclosed Location

The Kage of the four of the five great Nations couldn't keep the grim expressions of their faces. What the Kazekage had told them was _most _disturbing. They had been confused for the past weeks on why Konoha had stopped its aid and its forces began to pull out of their countries respectively. The aid was supposed to continue for at least another year or so, so why had the Hokage cut the string?

The news from the Kazekage gave them their answer.

It was Ay who found the courage to speak first.

"But how? How could he have found out?" He questioned. "Not even our own forces know of this place and your telling me the Hokage –who's miles away− was able to find out!?" He slammed his fist down on the round table they were seated bringing cracks to its stone surface.

The other Kage had to agree. Located far above the skies of Kumogakure, hidden in the clouds was a floating mountain traced back all the way to the times of the Rikudō Sennin. It had been discovered when Kumogakure was first being built and kept so secret that only the Raikage's were aware of its existence. The first Raikage was the one who had discovered it and with his secretKumo-Ryū, formed clouds around the floating mountain and the village effectively keeping it hidden from the world.

It had been cultivated and turned into safe haven should Kumogakure ever fall, and could even be used as a base of operations providing military armoury and plenty of food.

The only way to access it was through the use of a space-time transportation jutsu invented by the Shodai Raikage himself.

It was Kumogakure's hidden trump card.

Ay felt his anger beginning to rise. How had that blond haired _pretty boy _found out about this place? The question plagued his mind as his fingers gripped the table. He knew that the boy was a sensor, that sage mode of his had impressive sensing prowess but to be able to sense _this _far.

Impossible.

Only one possible solution popped into his mind. The Kazekage.

Him and the brat were good friends, were they not? Or use to be from his recent story. And the young Kazekage always talked about how he viewed him as a brother. His best _friend. _Ay sneered at the thought. Fag. So what was to say that he couldn't have been shamed with guilt in planning to kill his _brother _and spilled. Yes. That could be the only way he could have known.

The Kazekage was a rat.

All eyes were on him as he stood with such force that his chair flipped and clattered against the marble floors. An accusing finger was pointed directly at the youngest kage in the room.

"Kazekage, you must have told him of our location!" Ay snarled as he slammed his large hand on the table making more cracks appear. "You had has fooled for a while but your game is up!"

Garra just stared at him in confusion. "Pardon?"

Ay snarled at him his chakra began grow. Electricity emitted off his form in sparks. "Don't play games with me Kazekage! The only Naruto could have known about is if someone told him. And accept for everyone in this room, not a _single _soul knows. You're the only one here who was close to him. So _you _must have told him."

Garra meanwhile narrowed his eyes and interlocked his hands together in front of his face. "Are you accusing me of betraying this organization, Ay?" He only whispered the words but the threat could be clearly heard in his tone.

Bulges formed around the Raikage's head as flared his chakra. Garra effortlessly matched his chakra levels with his own not in the least bit imitated.

Ay would have flipped this table over and charged the brat if the soft voice of the Mizukage didn't intervene.

"Don't be foolish Raikage-dono." Her words melted the tension in the room. "Have you forgotten that _he _was the one who put this group together?" She offered a saucy wink to the Kazekage to try and get his attention but pouted when he didn't even spare her a glance. His entire attention was on snarling Raikage.

It was the voice of the Tsuchikage who had been watching in silence that brought order back to the table. "Please calm down and have a seat Raikage." Ay gave him a glare but relented and fixed his chair with a grunt before seating himself. Ōnoki shook his head before he turned his attention to the others in the room.

"It seems that no doubt the Hokage has been underestimated. The only way I think he could have possible known is that Sage mode of his." Receiving nods he continued. "It's a good thing we moved locations then, for if this news is true then outside these walls he can see our every move."

Mei crossed her hands under her ample bosom. "So what should we do?"

As the suggestions started to be made Garra finally eased the tension from his body. The sand spear that had been floating under the table ready to strike at the Raikage disintegrated before it slowly reform on his body.

The Raikage was smarter than he looked.

_**Hehehe. That Garra …..**_

_**Anyways sorry if this chapter was short. Expect an update for the Yellow Fang in a few days. **_

_**Oh enjoy the omake!**_

Omake

What felt like an hour of running in reality was just a few minutes the Anbu Commanders squad finally ceased their hellish run by a small lake. No doubt just covering 5km in a matter of minutes tired them out.

Tenten pulled off her mask as dunked her face in the cool water giving a relieving sigh as it quenched her dry throat.

Neji had taken off his mask and had plopped himself to the ground raking a hand through his hair. He never thought he would run so fast in life.

Saji meanwhile was a quivering mess. He was sprawled on the ground quivering like a leaf.

"S-so close to d-d-d-death." He kept quietly repeating the mantra to himself.

Neji shook his head and was about to reply but the sound of a scream caught the attention of the team. It was getting closer and growing louder. Before long a speck could be seen coming from the clouds before the familiar form of a rookie came hurtling down towards the earth.

With a mighty splash he landed perfectly in the centre of the small lake. In some form of miracle the lake being deep enough to accommodate such a fall Tenju crawled himself out of the lake. Minus the mask, he looked perfectly unharmed.

The rookie took a minute to collect himself before he stood on shaking feet. With his back turned to them he didn't see his dumbstruck teammates behind him.

"I'm alive. Sweet merciful Kami I'm alive!" He fist pumped the air before he dropped to his knees and wept.

"Thank you Kami. I swear I'll quit the life of the Shinobi forever. Fuck that pretty boy commander and meatball headed bitch. Fuck them all! "He threw his hands into the air. "I'm alive!" He beat his chest in triumph as he gave a roar that made him sound like a Neanderthal.

"Ahem."

The quite voice made him yelp as he turned around to see his squad mates looking at him. Panicking, not watching where he was stepping caused him to slip on nearby rock. His scream was silenced as he fell on sharp rock that knocked him unconscious as his body fell over and into the lake.

Silence.

It was Saji, who found the voice to speak. "Damn."

_**Policy.**_


	7. Attention Notice

_**Yo…**_

_**This is not an update.**_

_**If you didn't know I'm a first year university student at York University. My Major is Law and Society. **_

_**Just got my final grades back and found out I bombed my first year. At York if you fail to meet or maintain the academic average you get put on academic probation and have to withdraw for 12 months. After the probationary period is up you get a chance to continue your studies.**_

_**I can't explain in words how fucking depressed I am. I mean fuck… just a feeling of pure disappointment. Right now all I can do is continue working. **_

_**So in conclusion, I won't be updating any of my stories for a while. My apologies.**_

_**Policy**_


End file.
